


we're growing together, throwing the seeds

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He tilts his head up and smiles. “I think… I want to have a baby.”Even lets a blinding smile slowly spread over his face. “Yeah?”Isak and Even take on pregnancy.





	1. "I want you to get me pregnant."

**Author's Note:**

> im really nervous about posting this and dont like this chapter but oh well. its just kind of a prologue, hopefully the other chapters will be longer & better.
> 
> title is from a lovely song called morning bells by an even lovelier artist called lola marsh

Isak wants a baby.

Isak desperately wants a baby.

Isak wants a baby and he wants one now.

The problem is, he and Even have never seriously talked about kids. They both agreed they do want kids _some day_ , but that was when they were younger, a lot younger.

They’ve never, as proper adults with real jobs, sat down and discussed when they want kids and how many, or any of that practical stuff, so Isak just figured Even wasn’t ready yet, or god forbid, had changed his mind.

And it’s not like at twenty three and twenty five they’d have to hurry to get kids at all, most people don’t want kids this young but. Isak does. He doesn’t even know where his desperate need to have a child with Even has come from, it’s kind of weird. When he was younger he never expected to grow up to be so paternal. And even now, he doesn’t even particularly like kids, but he knows it’ll be different with his own kid. His and _Even’s_ kid.

It doesn’t help his craving for a child to see how amazing Even is with kids. He loves kids and kids love him. Just the other day they found a crying child who’d lost her mum at the mall, and the way Even calmed her down and held her made something inside of Isak ache.

He wants it so bad. He wants to carry Even’s child and have a little human to raise that he and Even gave life to. Their own little family.

***

Isak sits down with Even’s laptop on a Saturday morning, because he can’t find his own and needs to google the menu for the restaurant they’re going to tonight.

He actually hates using Even’s laptop. It makes him nervous, because Even loves documenting everything. All of his pictures and videos of Isak, Even with Isak, of their friends and family, all of it is on there. And of course he has back ups for actually important things, but Isak is kind of a paranoid person, and he’s convinced he’s going to catch a virus on Even’s laptop and ruin something important. 

He can probably manage the small task of googling a menu, though. He hopes, at least.

Isak squints his eyes at the laptop, sitting in the mid-morning sun, and moves his finger on the touchpad to see if it’s on.

It is, and when the screen comes to life, Isak's breath catches in his throat.

_Oh._

Even’s left it on the page he was looking at, probably in his hurry when he realised he was late to set. It's the main page of some boutique, some place Isak has never heard of. It's a…

Baby boutique.

Isak has completely forgotten what he was even using the laptop for, and stares at the site with his mouth hanging open. Does this mean Even might also want… a baby?

He’s still thinking about it later, when Even comes home from work and they head to the restaurant. He wants to ask Even about it but he’s not sure he’s ready yet. He’s scared, if he’s being honest. Scared that Even might say ‘oh, I was just looking for a gift for a co-worker’s baby’, or something like that. He’s not ready to get his dreams crushed quite yet.

Even is passionately talking about some great scene they filmed today that he’s really happy with, and Isak forgets about his dilemma for a second and is just smiling at Even with warmth in his heart. He loves his husband _so much._

It makes his heart skip a beat to think about creating another life, a human being with half of Even and half of Isak’s genes. It takes his breath away. Just the possibility that Even might want it takes his breath away.

 

While Even showers that evening, Isak hurries back to Even’s office. He needs more information. He needs to make sure. He needs to know that Even actually wants a baby, otherwise he won’t ever find the courage to ask Even about it. As soon as Even’s laptop powers on, Isak loads the browser and opens the history.

He feels a little bad snooping like this but. He has to know. And besides, he knows Even wouldn’t mind, wouldn’t ever try to keep something from Isak on purpose. They’re married and they share everything. They’re both probably just too nervous to bring this up, so technically Isak is doing a favor for the both of them.

Even has a few pages bookmarked and there’s one visited several times. Isak loads that one first. It’s a company that makes custom cribs and suddenly Isak is smiling so wide his cheeks hurt.

This definitely means Even actually wants a baby, for _them._ Right? Why else would he have several sites that sell stuff for babies bookmarked? Isak is practically jumping up and down in Even’s office chair and okay. He needs to calm himself down before he talks to Even.

Isak turns the laptop off and puts it away. He’s flushed and he can’t stop smiling, so he decides to take a shower as well before talking to Even.

The guest bathroom door slams behind him and he locks it before stripping and climbing in the shower. He stands there smiling from ear to ear for several minutes before he realizes he hasn't even turned the water on.

They’re going to do this.

Even wants a child, a child with Isak, and it’s exactly what Isak wants as well. He knows already they’re going to do this.

Even knocks on the bathroom door and Isak blinks out of his thoughts.

“Isak?” he calls. “Why are you showering in the guest bathroom?”

“Uh, cause you were in ours.” He wonders if Even can hear the smile in his voice. “Didn’t wanna bother you.”

“You wouldn’t have been bothering me.”

“Oh, yeah, I know,” he stutters. “I’ll be out in a minute though!”

He rushes through his washing, extra thorough in places where he needs to be.

 

Even is in the kitchen unloading the dishwasher when Isak pads downstairs barefoot and in nothing but a towel around his waist. He didn’t bother putting on clothes because he knows where this conversation will lead.

He comes up behind Even and presses his damp skin all along his back. Even hums when Isak wraps his arms around him and presses his face to Even’s back.

Isak smiles against Even’s shoulder blade. “Thank you for the dinner,” he says, placing a chaste kiss over Even’s sleep shirt. “It was nice.”

Even hums and cranes his neck to look behind himself and down at Isak, raising a brow at his near-naked state. “Aren’t you cold?”

Isak hides his grin into Even’s shirt. “Don't you like the view?”

“Can’t exactly look at the view with you clinging to my back, baby monkey.”

Isak rolls his eyes and pushes off the counter, coming to stand at Even's side, gently leaning into him. “Better?”

“Absolutely,” Even says and leaves a kiss on Isak’s forehead before going back to taking out the dishes.

“I wanted to speak to you about something, actually,” he says. His voice wavers with excitement and nerves. He clears his throat before continuing. “I saw something on your laptop.”

“Oh?” Even says and frowns just a little, then smiles. “Am I in trouble?”

Isak raises his eyebrows and gives him a look. “Have you _done_ something that could get you in trouble?”

“No,” Even laughs. “You just sound so ominous.”

“Whatever,” Isak says, half-heartedly rolling his eyes. He knows he sounds fond as hell. “Anyways, it was some websites. For… baby stuff.”

Even stills. “And what do you think about that?”

Isak is about to answer, but decides he wants to be looking at him when he does. He takes Even’s hand, pushes at Even's shoulder and turns him to look into his eyes. Steps into Even's space and slides his hands up to lock his arms around Even’s neck. He tilts his head up and smiles. “I think… I want to have a baby.”

Even lets a blinding smile slowly spread over his face. “Yeah?”

“You do too, right?” he steps closer, presses up against solid warmth, knocks their knees together, slides his arms to clutch at Even's shoulders.

“Fuck yeah,” Even breathes.

Isak lets out a giddy, breathless giggle. “I want you to get me pregnant.”

He’s standing in front of Even with his feet on the floor and then, suddenly, he’s not. Fast as lightning, Even has bent to hoist Isak up and throw him over his shoulder. Isak yelps in surprise as Even's shoulder digs into his stomach, and holds on the best he can as Even carries him upstairs to their bedroom.

“You do know you can’t get me pregnant _now?_ ” Isak asks with some amusement. “I’m still on birth control.”

“Don’t ruin the mood, baby.”

Isak laughs and then Even is tossing him on the bed with ease, and Isak grabs at the sheets and settles. Even is crawling over him, eyes dark, lips parted. His breath comes quick, and a glance down shows he's already straining at the seam of his pants. Isak flushes. The sight of his husband so turned on invoking an automatic answering heat to build in his gut.

“Say it again.” Even breathes, nudging himself between Isak’s spread thighs.

Isak's brows twitch up. This will be fun. “Hm?”

“Say it again.”

Isak lays back, hunches in just enough to look smaller than he is. “I want you to get me pregnant.”

“Yeah?”

Isak shivers. He's suddenly half-hard just from Even's intense stare. He doesn't have to try for the hitch in his breathing. “Yeah,” he breathes. “Fuck me. Fill me up.”

Even lets out a guttural moan and presses down onto Isak. Isak’s towel came off when Even threw him on the bed and the heat of Even’s cock is shocking against his bare thigh, even through Even's clothing. Even's weight has him rocking his hips up, seeking friction.

Even kisses his neck, quick, soft pecks, barely on him for a moment and then gone to the next piece of skin, as if he’s limited on time and wants to kiss every part of Isak. Isak bends his head back, asking for more, and gets it. Even's teeth skim across his throat, scraping over his adam’s apple.

Isak whines and grabs at Even's clothing, tugs at it, whines again. Even shifts back just long enough to hastily tear his clothes off, and soon, blessedly bare skin meets Isak’s and presses down.

Even angles in for a proper kiss and Isak pulls him close, arms wrapping around Even's neck as Even's tongue licks into his mouth and slides along his own. Even's hands have moved, kneading at Isak's ass. Isak kicks his legs up, bends at the knees and brackets Even's body with his thighs. 

He pulls back from Even’s mouth with a moan, as Even thrusts at the open cradle of his hips. “I want it,” he says, all other thoughts leaving his head as he throbs. “Give it to me.”

He’s fully hard already, and his heart beats between his legs, pressed tightly to Even's cock. His hips roll up again, zinging pleasure building in his belly. He's so turned on it hurts.

Even just looks at him for a moment. His tongue comes out and drags along his lips. “You really want to carry my baby?”

Isak swallows his cry. “ _Yes._ ”

“You want me to knock you up?”

“Yes.”

Even lifts Isak's hips and forces his knees to his chest. “Then I'll fill you so full of my come, you'll taste me.”

Isak's breath stutters and he claws at his legs, hooking his fingers under the bends of his knees, spreads himself further. “Oh, fuck, Even.” 

Even pushes Isak’s legs further up, so that his knees almost touch the mattress beside his head. Isak is bent in half and it hurts, but not too much. “Hold them here,” Even tells him.

Even reaches over to the nightstand for the lube, pouring a decent amount on the fingers of his right hand. He spreads the slick over his fingers before inching them to the cleft of Isak’s ass, brushing the pad of his middle finger down, down, down until it brushes against his hole, where he rubs lube over his entrance. Isak shakes involuntarily on the bed, arching his back and pushing his ass out further for better access. Even doesn’t waste much time before he’s shoving two fingers in him, all the way to the knuckle. Isak moans happily and tightens his grip on his own legs.

Even adds a third finger, tucking them inside of Isak who happily welcomes the intrusion. Isak bites his lip and sucks in sharp breaths, beginning to roll his hips back onto Even’s hand. Even plunges his fingers in fast, teasing his entrance with his pinky finger every time he pulls out.

Even pulls his fingers out suddenly, making Isak whine unhappily. Even ignores him in order to kiss and lick his way down Isak’s neck, stopping at his nipples to bite and flick his tongue against each one, and then trails his way down his torso.

Even reminds Isak to hold his legs up and spreads his ass cheeks open. Even gives him a wicked look and dives right in, licking over his entrance in a wide stroke that has Isak gasping in pleasure. He dips his tongue inside and pushes deeper as Isak urges him on with sweet cries. He flicks his tongue against his rim and sucks against his skin, obscene sound effects of what they’re doing bouncing across the walls.

Isak accidentally lets go of his other leg, throwing it over Even’s shoulder and grabbing the back of Even’s head with his free hand, trying to push him impossibly closer to his hole. He rocks his hips down into Even’s face, trying to fuck himself on his tongue. Even lets him take what he needs, flicking his tongue, darting inside and sucking messily in turns until nearly all of Isak’s ass is covered in shiny spit and lube.

He shoves his three fingers in along with his togue and Isak almost loses it right there. When his hips go erratic and his high moans are echoing off the walls, so close to coming, Even pulls away.

“Fuck me,” Isak says, his voice hoarse and breathless. “I want it. Now, please.”

“Okay, baby, okay,” Even soothes, getting up onto his knees and grabbing the bottle of lube, spreading slick all over his cock.

Isak's brain short-circuits when the head of Even’s cock catches on his hole. He's aching, can feel himself twitching, wants Even inside him now, now, now.

Even finds the right angle and slides in with one push, bottoming out, flush against Isak's ass. Isak throws his head back, cries out with a voice that's too high to be his, and convulses.

Even pulls out slowly until just the head of his cock is still sheathed inside of him, and then pushes back in deep. He runs his hands down from Isak’s kneecaps to the meat of his thighs, digging his fingers in deep.

Even begins to thrust, fucks into him, never loosens his grip, keeps him folded and spread. Isak drags in air, only to have it knocked out again when Even speeds up. He’s drenched in sweat, it drips down his sides, dampens his hair. He feels delirious. Fertile. “Come on,” he slurs, licking the salt from his upper lip. “Knock me up.”

Even goes even harder at that, thrusting deep and rough every time. Isak’s cries grow louder on each thrust.

Even directs himself up, towards where Isak’s weak spot is, and when he finds it, Isak stops making any noise at all. He turns his head to smother his face in the pillow beneath his head to try and muffle the screams leaving his mouth. Even tuts and turns Isak’s face away from the pillow. He pushes Isak’s legs even further up the bed, bending Isak in half as he fucks him fast, his stomach brushing against the leaking head of Isak’s dick with every move he makes.

“None of that,” he says breathlessly. Sweat is beading at his temples. Isak sees a tiny drip fall down his face and to his neck, running down the side of his flushed skin. “I want to hear you.”

“God!” Isak yells, his fists clenching into the sheets on either side of his body. “God, Even.”

The bed is slamming against the headboard with every rocking motion they make. Isak is very grateful that they live in a house now, instead of an apartment.

Even groans, nails digging into the skin of Isak’s thighs, rabbiting his hips against Isak’s. He’s so close, Isak knows.

“Fill me up,” he begs, voice hoarse and reedy. “Please, Even, breed me.” Even pushes deep and Isak clenches everywhere. He's close. He wants everything. “Knock me up, give me a baby, make me– _Oh,_ Even, I'm–”

Isak digs his nails into Even's back and comes apart. He spills between them, untouched, and his thighs squeeze tight around Even, toes curling as he shudders through the waves of his orgasm. Words leave him and he's gasping, noises rattling loose from his throat. 

He squeezes around Even’s cock so tightly that it makes Even curse, slamming into him, breath bellowing out, and he falters, shudders and stills, pushing as deeply as he can. Isak imagines him splashing inside, imagines himself filling with Even's semen, imagines the contractions of his body drawing him further into his womb.

Even drops his head against Isak’s shoulder, giving a few weak thrusts to ride out the aftershocks, and lets Isak’s legs fall against the bed. It's soaking wet between his legs, and he can feel lube and spunk spilling out, slowly pooling underneath him. Even slumps limply to the side, onto his back, eyes closed.

For a long time, they catch their breaths, Isak probably dozes. But when the haze clears, he's still on his back, pleasantly tired and relaxed in a sprawl over the covers. His hips and the back of his thighs ache from the position they'd been held in, but the ache is good, and he rotates his waist to stretch. When he can manage to speak again, he lets his thoughts become words with a lazy, happy smile starting to form on his lips. “So… how long have you wanted a baby for?”

Even stirs, his eyes only opening slowly, but clear and awake. “A while now, ” he glances sideways at Isak. “How about you?”

“A long time.”

“Yeah? Why didn’t you ever ask me?”

Isak shrugs, “I just figured _you_ would tell _me_ once you wanted it. Why didn’t you?”

“I was going to!” Even says with a happy huff of a laugh. “You just beat me to it.”

Isak smiles and wonders aloud, “So are we really gonna do this?”

Even exhales deeply, and it's several moments before he responds, grin evident in his voice. “We just did.”

Isak giggles tiredly. “I told you, I’m still on birth control,” he says. “But I can stop taking it, starting tomorrow.”

Even makes a sound of excitement and turns on his side to face Isak, draping his arm over Isak's waist. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” His face hurts from smiling.

Even smiles just as wide. “I can’t believe we’re gonna make a baby.”

Isak beams. “I know. I’m so happy.”

Even bends in and kisses him once, lips clinging. “Turn over on your side for me,” he requests. 

“For the third time, you can’t get me–”

“Oh, shut up!” Even says. swatting Isak’s shoulder as Isak giggles. “You’re not funny. Just turn over.”

Once Isak does and presses back against him, he noses at the nape of Isak's neck. His hands circle Isak's waist and warm, damp palms spread over Isak's belly. “You’re gonna look so beautiful with our baby inside you.”

Isak blushes and hides his smile into the pillow. “More like fat.”

“Shut up, nothing could ever make you less beautiful,” Even's rumbling reply comes right into his ear, with those huge hands kneading at the skin of his stomach. “And I can’t wait for your pregnancy hormones to make you horny twenty four seven.”

Isak laughs. “Yeah, well, I hope you’re ready for mood swings too then,” he says. “I’m already a bitch, my mood swings might make you divorce me.”

Even kisses his temple. “You’re cuter than you know when you’re bitchy,” he says, idly stroking over Isak’s belly again.

Isak rolls his eyes and grabs the hands on his stomach, curls his fingers into the spaces between Even's knuckles, and squeezes. He can't stop himself from twisting in Even's arms and throwing his arms around Even's neck. Can't stop himself from kissing him wildly, passionately.

When they part, only a little while later, Isak is beaming. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Even pulls him closer, hugging him to his chest and inhaling deeply at his sweat-damp curls. “And I can’t wait to start a family with you,” he murmurs, kissing the crown of Isak's head.

“I’m so excited to be pregnant.”

“Yeah?” Even asks, raising his brows. “I thought you’d be too practical to be excited.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like,” Even starts. “You probably know _all_ the cons, pretty much all I know is that there’s weight gain, mood swings and back pain.”

Isak laughs. “I mean, yeah. My body will go through hell and I know I’ll be _miserable_ at times, but. I’ll be giving you, us, a baby. It’ll be so worth it, no matter how many cons there are.”

Even smiles, stroking his hand over Isak’s cheek.  
“You’re so amazing, you know that?”

Isak laughs a little, self-conscious. Even shifts Isak back a tiny bit and gazes down at him. His face is soft. His eyes warm.

Even's smile widens. “You’re gonna be an amazing dad, too.”

Isak blushes. “So are you,” he says, and means it. Means it more than anything. “I think together, we’ll be the best parents ever.”

Even pets at his hair, strokes through his curls. “We so will be.” Warm hands cup Isak's chin, and thumbs circle gently over his lips.

Isak smiles and nuzzles close again, seeking warmth and the scent of Even's skin. Inside he’s bursting with love and happiness, and his body shakes to contain it.

The only times he can remember having been this excited about anything were after Even proposed to him and when he got his current job. This is even _bigger,_ though. In hopefully less than a year, him and Even are going to be parents, to a real human.

Isak isn’t even pregnant yet and he already feels like he’s bursting with excitement. It’s probably the happiest he’s ever felt.


	2. "Our baby in my baby."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even share some gifts, have some sex and Isak cries just a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to [KC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyku/pseuds/riyku) and [gael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsarelifealways/pseuds/wordsarelifealways) for naming isak and evens cats, and [ida](https://twitter.com/flusteredisak) for naming their lil fetus! im an impatient shit and want them to have lots of pregnancy times so thats why i made them get pregnant quickly and isak find out so soon (i googled and im _pretty_ sure you can already get a positive pregnancy test when youve only been pregnant for a few days? but i could be wrong honestly but luckily this is just fiction!)
> 
> also i made isak a teacher! because thats the only job i can see him having that i actually know anything about hahah
> 
> hope you enjoy this chapter!

Isak hears the slam of the car door outside and smiles, because that means Even is home. Their cat, Chili (named by Even) runs to the front door to greet him, whereas Einstein (named by Isak) just lifts his head in interest, before deciding he can’t be bothered, and goes back to sleep. 

“Honey, I’m home!” Even greets in English, making Isak smile as he takes their dinner out of the oven.

“How was filming?” Isak asks after Even has made his way into the kitchen and given him his hello kiss. “Is that one diva actor still being a diva?”

Even is currently filming another LGBT+ movie, a love story of a trans boy and a pansexual girl. That’s all the details Isak has been allowed, since the trailer isn’t even out yet. Isak thinks he should get all the behind the scenes scoop, being Even’s _husband,_ but Even refuses to spoil anything to him, every time.

“A little bit, yeah. Luckily he’s not the lead, at least,” Even sighs, his stomach growling loudly as he opens the fridge to take out a beer. 

“Small blessings,” says Isak. “Now let’s eat quickly! We have baby making to do.”

Even raises his brows. “Someone’s eager.”

“Even, you’re going away in two days,” Isak explains as if he’s talking to a child. “That’s a whole week of no baby making at all.”

Even just rolls his eyes at him. “Come here. I actually have a present for you.”

“A present? What’s the occasion?” Isak asks excitedly.

Even laughs and wraps his arm around Isak’s waist, excited for Isak to see the gift he got him. “Well, I was on my way to a meeting and I walked by a David-Andersen and I saw this in the display window and couldn’t not get it for you.”

Isak smiles brightly, loving Even for always thinking of him, even when he should have been working. “It’s jewelry?”

“Well open it!” Even hands him the satine box.

Isak opens it and gasps immediately, seeing a pure gold necklace. “It’s beautiful.”

“I got it to remind you that you’re golden,” Even says with a cheeky smile and a wink. Isak has to kiss him.

“Fuck, thank you, babe. It’s so beautiful,” Isak doesn’t know what else to say. “Put it on me?”

Even motions with his finger for Isak to turn around. He does, and lifts his hair up with his right hand as Even clasps the necklace into place. Isak turns back around and smiles, tilting his head as if to ask _how do I look?_

“You’re so beautiful,” Even breathes.

Isak blushes and shakes his head. “Thank you. Now, food.” Even sits down at the already made table, Isak bringing the creamy potatoes and steak to the table. “Tada!”

“It looks perfect, baby,” Even says with a smile. He knows cooking is still not Isak’s best suit, but he tries his best. Especially ever since they decided to start trying for a baby, Isak has made Even give him cooking lessons multiple times a week. It’s fucking adorable.

They sit on the couch, afterwards, Even venting about his day. He loves his job, he really does, it’s what he always wanted to do, but some of the people he has to work with are impossible. Isak listens as Even massages his ankles. A bit later, Isak returns the favor and massages Even’s shoulders as they watch Celebrity Big Brother and laugh at the contestants. He knows nights like these are why their friends always tease them about their “perfect little marriage” but Isak also knows they’re just jealous. Nights like these are his favorite kind of nights, too.

Isak spends the rest of the evening on his hands and knees, groaning face down into the couch cushions, his new necklace swinging around his neck as Even fucks him. Isak makes them wait before they take their post-sex bath. He needs to insure that Even’s come is making it to the necessary parts of his body. Even if biologically that doesn’t exactly make sense, he doesn’t really care. He’s desperate.

“You have work on Monday, right? I hate not being here with you,” Even says as he washes Isak’s back, making sure to massage his lower back. 

“Yeah, I’m working. Still almost a month until the holidays.”

“You know, being a teacher sounds like a sweet deal. You get so much time off.”

“Oh, don’t you dare! Being a teacher is hard – I’m in charge of expanding the minds of our future. That’s a lot of pressure. Plus, I still have to work during the holidays. Lesson plans take a lot of time,” Isak huffs, making sure to splash Even in retaliation. “Oh, and Ev, tomorrow is Saturday. Let yourself enjoy the weekend without worrying about Monday yet.”

“I’ll try,” Even smirks as Isak gathers the bubbles around them and gives Even a foam beard.

***

Isak packs Even’s favorite sweaters into his suitcase. He always ends up packing for Even no matter how many times Even insists that he can do it. What he really wants to do though, is pack himself inside of it. Even is going to be in Berlin for a week, filming a few scenes. He knows a week isn’t that long, and they’ve done it before, but he really isn’t looking forward to it.

Even walks in wearing his comfortable sweatpants. “Baby, you know I said I was going to pack.”

“That’s what you always say, mister,” Isak chuckles before reminding Even where his passport and meds are, in the side pocket of the suitcase.

Isak sets the suitcase near the door, having already packed everything Even needs, including his toiletries and a book to read on the plane. “Everything is ready, you just have to make sure you get up tomorrow at five.”

“That’s the tough part,” Even laughs, coming up from behind Isak, wrapping his arms around him and rubbing his stomach. “I wish you were pregnant already.”

Isak smiles and leans back into Even’s arms, closing his eyes. “Me too.”

“We could do something about that,” Even suggests, sinking his teeth into Isak’s neck.

Isak giggles before turning around in Even’s arms and pushing him onto the bed, climbing in after him.

***

Isak is an emotional wreck by the time that Even has to leave, as he usually is. He fixes his husband a proper breakfast and watches as he eats it, too busy staring at him to eat himself.

“Baby, you’re kind of creeping me out,” Even laughs in between bites.

“I don’t care, I need to get my fill of Even before you leave.”

Once Even is done eating, it's time to drive him to the airport. Isak places his right hand on the console and Even holds it with his left, neither of them saying anything, just listening to the radio.

By the time they're at the airport, Isak can feel a lump growing in his throat. He slips sunglasses onto his face and helps Even with his suitcase, lugging it inside the airport. Even's flight is already boarding and Even hasn't even gone through security yet. A selfish part of Isak hopes that Even will be too late to get on.

“The rest of my crew have already gone through security,” Even murmurs, holding both of Isak's hands in his.

Isak just nods. He silently hands Even his suitcase, suddenly glad that he has sunglasses on because Even can't see his eyes watering up.

“Come here, baby,” Even whispers, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him in. Isak tries to place his face against Even’s neck but then Even is kissing him fiercely and Isak's mind blanks out.

It's their last kiss for the next week. The thought causes a tear to fall from Isak's eye and, unfortunately, Even recognizes it.

“Darling,” he whispers, backing away slightly so he can wipe the tear from Isak's cheek. “I’ll only be gone for a week, it’ll be fine.”

“Ugh, I know,” Isak says. His voice comes out shaky. “I’m being dramatic. I hate airports.”

Even presses another kiss to Isak's lips, lingering a few seconds before backing away again. “I love you and your dramatics,” he says.

Isak nods and wraps his husband up in a hug. “I love you too.” He then gestures to security, a small, sad smile on his lips. “Now go. Wouldn't want to miss your flight.”

Even lets out a sigh and waves him goodbye before hurrying to security. Isak watches him until he can't see him any longer, and then he steps out of the airport, tears falling freely down his cheeks.

***

Isak takes his daily pregnancy test in the evening of the second day of Even’s trip. It’s almost routine now. He started taking them everyday after the first day he stopped taking his birth control pills, which is a bit excessive, he knows. Okay, a lot excessive, but he just can’t help it. He’s too impatient and he wants to know _as soon_ as it happens.

The first maybe ten times he took one, he felt like his heart would beat right out of his chest while he waited for the result. Now, he’s pretty chill, just has a tiny bit of nerves swirling around in his belly.

He yawns as he walks over to the counter where he set the test, screen down. He never sleeps that well when Even is gone. 

He forgets all about his sleepiness when he flips the test over. Mouth gaping, he looks at the test, and he's not sure if he should cry, laugh, or maybe do a combination of both.

It's positive. He and Even are going to have a baby.

***

Isak is dozing in and out of sleep on the couch the next day, phone still in his hand from texting Even, when his phone starts to go off. Isak blearily looks to see that it's Even. Oh god. This is the first time they’ll talk after Isak took the positive test. And he decided after he took it, that he definitely doesn’t want to tell him the news over the phone. So now he has to try to act normal.

Isak answers it and puts him on speaker. “Hello?”

“Iss? Hey, baby. How are you?”

Isak smiles. Just hearing Even’s voice makes him almost giddy. Now more than ever he wishes that Even was here with him. He'd cuddle him and pet his hair and not let him leave their bed ever again.

“I’m good. Miss you,” Isak says softly. “I know I always say this, but… the house feels so big without you here.”

Even hums at the words. “Yeah, baby, I miss you too. Did you take your pregnancy test of the day?”

Isak freezes. Fuck. This is the moment of truth. “Uh, yeah. Negative.”

“Aw,” he can hear the pout in Even’s voice. “It’s okay, it’s only been a couple of weeks.”

Isak feels _horrible._ It’ll be worth it when he gets to tell Even in person. But, still... lying to Even for any reason is his absolute least favorite thing. “Yeah, I know. Has work been good?”

“Yeah, Berlin is beautiful. We’ve gotten a ton of great footage, and my leads are phenomenal, they’re amazing to direct.”

Isak smiles. He loves hearing Even talk about directing and filming, how passionate he always is. “That's good,” he murmurs.

“Mhm. So how has work been for you, love?”

“It's fine,” Isak says. “I've been keeping busy. Lots of grading of tests.”

“Have you been hanging out with the boys? Or Eva?”

“I saw Mahdi yesterday, and Eva and I have a date the day after tomorrow. We're going to that Italian place we went to for our wedding anniversary this year,” Isak tells Even.

“Oh yeah! I love that place.”

“Me too,” Isak says fondly, and it's dumb, but his heart aches a bit at the memory of that night. He really does miss Even.

“Can we FaceTime?” Even asks. “Miss your face.”

“Yeah, okay. I’ll get my laptop.”

Isak gets his laptop on their bed and sets up FaceTime on it, Even’s handsome face and bright smile filing his screen.

“You look so pretty,” Even hums. “You should get naked.”

Isak gives him a knowing look, but he's quick to strip off his t-shirt. The pleased noise Even gives him in response makes Isak shudder. “Only wanted to FaceTime to have virtual sex?”

Even laughs. “You know it. I can’t stop thinking about how you’re gonna look so good with my baby in your belly,” Even says, and Isak – Isak is not proud, but he's pretty sure he's already starting to get hard in his sweats.

“Ev,” Isak moans, pressing a hand to his crotch. Even’s eyes flutter down to watch the movement, and he bites his bottom lip.

Even smirks. “Can you take the rest of your clothes off?” Isak nods quickly, wiggling out of his sweats and then his boxers. He angles the camera so Even can see his naked body and does a little grind against the bed, smiling deviously when he hears Even let out a soft groan. “Play with yourself while I get rid of my clothes.”

Isak nods eagerly, his hand already on his dick. He strokes himself slowly, not wanting to get too excited, but then Even is naked in front of him and oh, god. He looks so good. His pale skin, his muscular arms, his huge cock and his face and hands and fuck, Isak has missed having that in his bed. He wants to touch, and it kills him that he can't.

“Gonna finger myself, okay?” Isak says, voice practically leaking with enthusiasm.

Even nods quickly, and Isak notes that his hand is slowly palming his cock. “Yeah, love, do that. Get the lube out for me. Can you do that?”

Isak reaches for his and Even’s lube and uncaps the lid, not wasting any time in coating three fingers in it. He makes sure Even is watching as he slowly enters a finger inside himself, which makes him and Even both let out a noise. He slips a second finger in right away and whines once he's finally able to feel himself being stretched open. Isak quickly moves his fingers so that they're pumping in and out of himself, going deeper with each movement until–

“Oh my god,” Isak breathes, gasping as if there's no air left in his lungs as he hits against his prostate. He whimpers, unable to help the noises that fall from his lips at how good this is. Especially imagining that it's Even doing this to him right now.

“Want my cock?” Even asks, and Isak actually whines, grinding his hips down steadily on the bed. He slips a third finger inside, moaning at the stretch he knew would send him near the edge.

Even is really hard now, Isak notices. He's not just playing with himself anymore either, but actually fucking inside his hand.

The sight makes Isak work his fingers faster, his method sloppy as he feels himself nearing closer and closer to his orgasm. Even must be able to tell because he urges him to fuck himself harder and Isak complies, eyes going wide and head falling back when he hits three fingers against his prostate. It's too much, he's not going to be able to last for much longer.

Isak hums his approval. He's so past coherent thoughts and words as he fucks his fingers steadily into his prostate, broken moans and whines leaving his lips at how good it all feels, at having Even watch his every move and telling him that he's doing so good.

He watches Even’s cock and his mouth actually fucking waters. It's so hard, red and huge against his stomach, and Isak is filled with an intense desire to suck him into his mouth. He looks so hard that it'd only take seconds before he'd be coming down Isak’s throat, especially if Isak let him fuck his face, and oh, that's a good thought.

Isak’s free hand slips over his cock and he palms at himself, thumbing at the head. It only takes two more thrusts of his fingers and a couple squeezes of his dick before he's coming, gasping helplessly at how good he feels all over. The sight of Isak coming is enough to work Even over the edge, too, and soon he's coming over his stomach with a low moan of Isak’s name.

Once Isak’s finished riding out his orgasm, he removes his fingers, whimpering softly from sensitivity. He then all but collapses against the bed, setting his computer next to his face. Even does the same, so that all they can see are each other's blissed-out faces.

Isak slips into one of Even’s sweatshirts, and curls up on Even's side of the bed.

They talk for about half an hour more before Isak is falling asleep. His eyes are starting to droop and he's slurring his words. Even keeps talking to him in a gentle voice until Isak falls asleep.

***

Isak is meant to be doing laundry the next day but he’s sitting in the middle of their room surrounded by clothing and whispering to his belly.

He pokes at his still flat belly with a little pout. He can’t wait until he’s showing, so he won’t feel quite so ridiculous, talking to nothing. He knows the baby isn’t even the size of a peanut yet, and it’ll be months until he starts showing, since he caught the pregnancy so early, but Isak’s just not sure that’s fair. He doesn’t _want_ to wait for months, he wants his belly already.

“You’ll show soon, won’t you, baby? I just hope I can at least see you in the first ultrasound,” Isak confides. The sound of his phone ringing filters down the hall, he can hear Nattergal by Gabrielle, Even’s ringtone. “I have to go, your pappa’s calling me. I can’t wait for you to meet him soon. I love you, little Bunny.”

***

Even comes home on an earlier flight than he told Isak he would, because he knows airports make Isak anxious, yet he still insists on picking him up every time.

Isak is already rushing to the hallway when Even opens the door, throwing his arms around Even’s neck and hugging him tightly. “You’re home!”

“Yeah, hi! I got on an earlier plane,” says Even, kissing all over the top of Isak’s head.

“Why didn’t you call me?” Isak asks, detangling himself and looking up at Even. “I was supposed to pick you up.”

Even just smiles wide and squeezes Isak’s cheeks before placing a sweet kiss on his lips. “I love you.”

Isak deepens the kiss and hums into it. “Oh!” he says, pulling back. “I got you a welcome home present! Open it now, come on!”

He starts pulling Even into the kitchen by the hand and pushes him to sit once they’re there.

Even is laughing at him. “Okay, what present can be so important I’m barely allowed to set down my suitcase?”

“This one,” says Isak, handing him a rectangle shaped present, very poorly wrapped in green wrapping paper.

Even raises his eyebrows but takes the package from Isak’s hands. He unwraps it slowly while Isak fidgets next to him. Even gets the wrapper off and. It’s a pregnancy test. A positive one.

“...Well?” he hears Isak ask.

“Is this…?”

“I took three to make sure,” says Isak. “All positive.”

“Oh my fucking god,” Even rises from the chair so fast it falls over and pulls Isak into a crushing hug. Isak is laughing into his shoulder and then into his mouth.

Even pulls back and takes Isak’s face in his hands. “When did you take it?” 

“Five days ago.”

“Five days?!”

“Well I didn’t wanna tell you over the phone or on FaceTime!” Isak explains. “I’m sorry.”

“No, no, don’t be sorry,” Even rushes to assure. “I get it. Fuck, I don’t care. I’m just so happy.”

“Me too,” Isak says, grinning. “Can you believe there’s a _baby_ in me? That’s gonna come out in nine months and be our _child?_ That we’re gonna _raise?_ ”

“It’s fucking unbelievable,” says Even, shaking his head in amazement.

“You’re gonna have to stop swearing, you know,” says Isak, patting his own stomach. “There’s a baby in the room now.”

“ _You_ stop swearing!” Even says through a laugh. “You swear way more than me. Besides,” he adds, placing a kiss on the tip of Isak’s nose. “There’s two babies in the room.”

“Me? I’m not a baby.”

“Yes, you are,” says Even, placing his hands on top of Isak’s where they’re resting on his belly. “Our baby in my baby.”


	3. “We're dads.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even visit the doctor a few times, receive some news and Isak deals with symptoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided that even and isak are "called" pappa & far, bc "far" is "father/dad" in danish, and is widely used in norway, in some areas even more than pappa, so i went with that. i understand it may be a bit weird for international people reading but i wanted to keep it realistic so hopefully you'll get used to it :)
> 
> finally a longer chapter!!!

“Oh! I’ve been meaning to ask you, have you been calling our baby anything?” Even asks Isak three days after he found out. They’re laying in bed after they’re both done with long work days, Even level with Isak’s stomach.

“Hm?” Isak hums distractedly.

“Calling it anything? Like I don’t know, peanut, bean, whatever names parents have for their unborn babies, something like that?” Even clarifies.

“Oh. Yeah, actually, uh,” Isak stammers, fiddling with Even’s earlobe nervously. “I’ve been kind of, using… Bunny.”

Even lifts his head and looks at his blushing husband with a smirk. “Bunny? Really?”

“Yeah, I don’t know! It just came to me,” says Isak, lifting his hands in the air. “We can call the baby something else if you want.”

“No, no, no, I love Bunny. Bunny is cute,” Even says and lays his head back down by Isak’s belly. “Hi, Bunny. It’s your pappa.”

Isak cards his fingers through Even’s hair and thinks about how perfect his life is. He’s in bed with his husband and their baby in his stomach. Yeah. Life is pretty perfect.

***

“Are you nervous?” Even asks Isak as they’re walking to the hospital across the parking lot, shoving his film camera to his face.

Isak glares at him. “Get that camera out of my face. Now.”

“Why?!” Even asks. “It’s our first baby appointment and ultrasound! I have to film something from the day.”

“You don’t _have_ to film, Even, just like you don’t _have_ to piss me off either. Those are just things you choose to do.”

“Why are you so grumpy?” Even asks. “Are you nervous? Hormonal?”

“ _No._ ”

“Okay, for real. Tell me,” says Even, turning off his camera just as they arrive to the waiting room. “Why are you nervous?”

“Because!” Isak says. “We caught the pregnancy so early, I don’t have any symptoms yet, and I’m definitely not showing, so I guess… it doesn’t feel like I’m pregnant, and I’m scared the tests were false positives and that’s the only thing we’ll find out here.”

Even places a kiss into Isak’s hair. “I get that. But you know it’d be extremely unlikely to get three false positives?”

Isak sighs. “I know,” he says, kissing Even quickly. “I just– I can’t help but be a bit nervous.”

“It’s okay to be nervous,” Even tells him. “But you _are_ pregnant. I know it.”

Isak smiles and kisses him again. “Thank you.”

“Bech Næsheim Isak and Even!” their doctor calls for them. They stand up and walk into the examination room.

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Doctor Trond Karlsen,” Doctor Karlsen introduces himself. “So, which one of you is which and who is pregnant?”

“Hi, I’m Isak. Bech Næsheim,” he says, taking Doctor Karlsen’s hand and shaking it. “And I’m the one, uh, expecting.”

“Even Bech Næsheim, nice to meet you,” says Even, shaking Doctor Karlsen’s hand as well.

“Alright, come on in and sit down,” Dr. Karlsen tells them and they all sit down. “So. You think you’re only two weeks along?”

“Uh, yeah,” says Isak. “Something like that.”

“He stopped taking his pills three weeks ago, and he started taking tests everyday at the same time,” Even explains. “We got a positive five days ago, so. We’re assuming it’s about two weeks?”

“Alright,” doctor Karlsen says. “We’ll take a blood test just to make sure you actually are expecting, and then we can try an ultrasound, even though we probably won’t see anything just yet. Sound good?”

He calls in a nurse to draw Isak’s blood and once that’s done, Dr. Karlsen instructs Isak to lie in the chair for the ultrasound. “Even, you can sit there,” he continues, pointing to a regular chair next to Isak. Doctor Karlsen sits in his chair and picks up the ultrasound gel. “Now, this is gonna be a bit cold.”

Doctor Karlsen spreads the gel on Isak’s stomach and he puts the transducer to Isak’s stomach. He moves it around for a bit before he speaks. “Okay, so. Like I expected, the fetus isn’t visible yet, which is completely normal, don’t panic. It doesn’t necessarily mean you’re not pregnant, it can just mean that you caught onto the pregnancy so early that the embryo hasn’t developed enough to be visible yet.”

“How do I even know I’m really pregnant then?” Isak asks in a small voice.

“Did you take the test properly?”

“Yes,” says Isak, nodding and swallowing hard. “And I took three, they were all positive.”

“Then I’m sure you have nothing to worry about, it’s just really early still,” Dr. Karlsen says gently. “Try not to stress about it too much, you only have to wait two days for the blood results and then you’ll know for sure.”

“When will we be able to see the baby?” Even asks, squeezing Isak’s hand.

“Well, everyone is different, but it should be visible at six weeks at the latest, for me at least. So we’ll book an appointment for a month from now. The fetus will still be very tiny at six weeks, though, and a lot of parents can’t see it yet, so don’t have your hopes up too high,” Dr. Karlsen explains. “I get that you’re impatient but don’t worry, time will go by fast and you’ll see your baby eventually.”

They all agree to meet again in a month, and there isn’t much else to do or discuss. Dr. Karlsen tells them Isak will be given his prenatal vitamins down at the lobby and then they’re on their way, done with their first baby appointment, as Even called it.

***

Even is having a smoke outside of the set, because he can’t deal with some of his actors and crew without having a smoke every once in a while, when Isak appears out of nowhere.

“Are you _smoking?_ ” he asks, voice colored in disbelief.

“Issy! Hey baby, what are you doing here?” Even greets him and tries to give him a kiss.

“Wanted to surprise you with lunch,” he says, pushing Even’s face away from his own. “and you’re _smoking?_ ”

“Uh, yeah?”

“I’m _pregnant!_ ” Isak practically screeches. “You can’t smoke!”

“I don’t!” says Even. “I’d never smoke around you, but I’m at work.”

“That doesn’t matter! You can’t smoke _ever!_ ” Isak says, punching Even in the arm. “Even, we’re having a _baby,_ you can’t have it as a habit.”

“Okay, okay, I won’t,” Even says, raising his hands in the air in surrender. “Chill, babe, I promise I only have a smoke like every other week, but I’ll stop for good, okay?”

“Okay. Thank you,” Isak says, smiling sweetly all of a sudden. “Now let’s go have lunch, yeah?”

“Sure,” Even says, taking Isak’s hand as they walk towards the studio. Then, “So how are those mood swings coming along?”

Isak frowns. “Haven’t really had any yet, you know?”

Even stifles his laughter into the sleeve of his jacket.

***

They get Isak’s blood test results back in two days, just like Doctor Karlsen promised, and Isak is definitely, without a doubt pregnant.

They celebrate with a nice dinner and three rounds of mind blowing sex.

***

Isak still doesn’t have morning sickness, but a month into his pregnancy he gets hit with the cravings, _hard._ At first he’s just kind of eating more than he used to, which he barely notices, but then he’s waking Even up at two o'clock in morning and frantically asking if they have any pickles in the house.

Isak has never, in his twenty three years of living, liked pickles. He can't even stand the smell of them, much less the taste, even the feel of them is gross, they’re like slimy, disgusting snails or something. But now he can’t get enough of them, and that’s how he and Even find out for sure that his cravings have started.

Isak also finds out that no matter what the time he's asking at or what the food is that he's craving, Even will always get it for him. Whether it’s to go get a jar of peanut butter from the store near their house after work, or a cheeseburger from McDonalds in the middle of the night, Even is on it before the question is barely even out of Isak’s mouth. He doesn't even complain. He just rubs at his eyes, kisses Isak's forehead, and gets up from their bed so he can change into a decent pair of clothes and buy Isak's food. 

It's lovely. Even is so lovely. Every time Even comes back from the store or fast food place, carrying the food that Isak had to have, Isak feels a huge rush of affection towards him. He has absolutely no idea what he’d do without his husband.

He makes sure to show his gratitude with lots and lots of blowjobs, because hey, he wants Even to know that he's thankful. It's not just because he likes having Even's cock in his mouth. Really, it’s not.

Currently, he's on the phone with Even’s mum, nibbling on some celery. It’s a Saturday which means Isak isn’t working, so he’s just chilling and eating a lot.

“Did you have a lot of cravings when you were expecting Even?” Isak asks. “Because mine are really bad, and I’m only a month pregnant. God, I’m gonna be _huge_ by the end of my pregnancy.”

They decided the only people they’d tell this early on is Even’s parents and Isak’s mum. They won’t tell anyone else for quite a while, but they have dinner with Inger and Emrik every week and they couldn’t keep it a secret, and they figured if they tell Even’s parents, they should tell Isak’s mum as well.

Inger laughs. “I actually didn’t really have cravings, my morning sickness was _horrible,_ though. You haven’t had any yet, have you?”

“No, but our doctor said most people don’t get it until they’re six weeks along,” Isak contemplates, chewing on the finger nail of his thumb. “I hope it won’t be too bad, though. I hate throwing up.”

“Drink a lot of ginger tea,” Inger advices him. “And ask Even to put actual ginger in your food as well. Remember to drink a lot of water, too. And I know this sounds weird but sniffing a fresh scent helps, like a lemon for example. And Isak, don’t be afraid to skip work when it feels like you have to, no one will hold it against you.”

Isak smiles. He loves his mother in law so much. “Thank you, Inger, really. I’ll keep all of that in mind.”

“Alright, sweetie, you do that,” says Inger. “Make sure you keep checking in with me, okay? And take it easy.”

He promises Inger that he will and then hangs up the phone. Almost immediately he dials his mum’s number, waiting patiently as the phone rings a few times.

“Isak!” his mum says happily, making Isak smile. “How are you? Everything going alright with the little one?”

“Hi, mamma! Yeah, everything's great. I was just wondering, do you remember if you had bad food cravings when you were pregnant with me?”

***

“I bought something,” Isak announces, grinning as he walks into the living room, back from work, a little plastic bag in hand.

“For me?” Even asks, looking up from his laptop and smiling.

“Nope. For Bunny.”

“I thought we agreed not to buy anything for Bunny this early on? It was your idea, actually,” says Even, raising his eyebrows.

“I know,” says Isak. “I’m sorry, I just couldn’t help it when I saw it. I had to buy it.”

Then Isak is fishing something out of the plastic bag and holding out a teeny tiny baby onesie, in pink, yellow and blue striped colors, with _Jeg Elsker Min Panseksuelle Pappa_ written on the front.

“Oh my god?” Even says, laughing in surprise and sitting up straight, taking the onesie from Isak. “They sell these? Where?”

“I know! I couldn’t believe it either. It was some sort of LGBT pop up shop, they had all kinds, it was so cool,” Isak explains excitedly. “We can go together tomorrow and buy more stuff. But look! It’s in the pansexual flag colors, did you see?”

“Yeah, I saw. It’s fucking amazing,” says Even, eyes tracking over the onesie in awe.

“So you like it?”

“ _Yes,_ ” says Even, pulling Isak onto his lap on the couch. “Thank you, baby. I love it so much. Our little Bunny is gonna look so cute in it.”

“I know,” says Isak with a happy smile. “I’m gonna dress them in it all the time.”

“You’re the cutest.” Even pecks Isak on the lips. “And the best husband ever.” Another peck. “And the best dad.” Peck.

Isak giggles against his lips. “Well, I’m not really a dad yet.”

“Really? Do you not consider yourself a dad already?” Even asks, pulling back a little bit to look at Isak.

“Do you?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh. Well, I don’t know…” Isak frowns. “I haven’t really thought about it, I guess.”

“It’s okay, baby,” Even says gently, squeezing Isak’s waist. “There’s no rush to feel like a dad. Some people don’t until they have their baby in their arms, and that’s fine.”

“I mean, I guess I do feel like a dad, when I think about it,” says Isak, moving his hand to his stomach.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“We’re dads,” says Even, kissing Isak’s shoulder.

Isak turns to look at him and smiles. “We’re dads.”

***

Isak is reading in bed when Even gets in from feeding Chili and Einstein downstairs, dressed in sweats and a tee. Isak isn't sure if it's his hormones or what, but just the sight of Even in his sweats is causing Isak to feel turned on. He knows Even isn’t wearing underwear because Isak can see the outline of his dick and okay, Isak’s own dick is stirring just from seeing his husband in sweatpants, can he _chill out._

“It’s crazy how you already have a tiny bit of a bump,” Even murmurs, getting on the bed with Isak, his fingers starting to stroke gently over where Isak’s stomach is just the smallest amount of raised. “I thought you wouldn’t start showing for _months._ ”

Isak hums, petting Even’s hair. “I mean, it’s different for everyone. It’s probably just because I had a flat stomach. The less fat tissue you have, the sooner your bump will show.”

Even just continues to stroke Isak’s stomach, fingers brushing over the sensitive skin there. Isak shies away, squirming and giggling under his breath.

“What?” asks Even.

“It tickles,” Isak responds.

Even raises an eyebrow at him before he's tickling Isak's sides and licking at Isak’s stomach. Isak shrieks, trying to back away, but Even's fingers and mouth are relentless.

“ _Ew,_ Even, stop!” Isak chokes out from in between his laughter, feeling his heart flutter when Even stops and smiles up at him.

“What was that?”

“It tickles,” Isak whispers.

He couldn't look away from Even right now even if he wanted to, but Even isn't looking away from him, either.

“Does this tickle?” Even asks, before he's leaning down and pressing his lips to Isak's belly. The kisses themselves are soft, barely there, but Isak can feel the way they linger, the affection behind them. The sweetness of the kisses cause his heart to rabbit in his chest, his breathing to hitch.

“No,” Isak breathes. “Feels good.”

Even hums and presses a few more kisses to his stomach before he moves lower. Isak is pretty sure his entire body is thrumming with anticipation. If there's one thing Even knows how to do, it's tease, and it drives Isak absolutely mad.

When Even places an open-mouthed kiss to Isak's crotch over his boxers, his hands squeezing Isak's thighs, that's it. Isak can't take it anymore. A high-pitched whimper escapes his throat and he threads one of his hands into Even's hair, Even's eyes never leaving his.

“Please, Ev, I–”

“Shh,” Even says quickly, moving upwards so he can finally kiss Isak on the lips. It's messy and filled with tongue, leaving Isak panting by the end of it. “Shh, baby, I'll take care of you.”

Even is quick to peel Isak’s boxers off. Isak's eyes flutter shut for a moment, waiting for Even’s next move. He hears Even digging around for something and then the snick of a cap being opened.

Isak opens his eyes and lets out a quiet whine when he sees that Even has gotten out their lube. Even lubes up a couple of his fingers and slowly enters two inside of Isak. Isak lets out an airy little breath before Even is locking their lips together, successfully getting Isak even more riled up. He locks his arms around Even's neck and pulls gently on his hair.

Even nips playfully at his bottom lip, his fingers already fucking fast into Isak. Isak rocks back on Even's fingers, deepening the kiss. This kiss is drawn-out and languid, enough to have Isak feeling like he could quite literally melt into their mattress. He can't help letting out high moans as Even licks into his mouth, purposely slow with his movements.

Isak's hips grind back on Even's fingers before Even is disconnecting their lips. Isak is getting ready to protest, but then Even is moving down his body and placing his lips where his fingers are fucking into Isak. 

Isak's hips immediately jerk down, towards Even, a gasp escaping his lips. “Oh god, Even.”

Even smirks against Isak’s hole, and soon he's adding a third finger into Isak's ass, twisting them so he can try and find a certain spot. Isak grinds down on Even's fingers and mouth, rocking his hips back and forth, until Even's fingers crook against his sweet spot. Isak throws his head back and moans, really moans, completely unabashedly. He threads one of his hands into Even's hair, pulls just a tad, and then Even is pushing his tongue into him.

Isak's trembling, his entire body covered in a sheen layer of sweat and his cheeks flushed. His hips are moving in small, stuttering thrusts against Even's mouth, feeling Even's fingers still buried deep inside him and continuously hitting his prostate.

Isak feels like he could cry, he's so filled with pleasure. It's everywhere, all over him, in him, and he knows he's not going to last much longer. He's not even sure if it's the pregnancy hormones to blame or if it's just Even's effect on him. Probably a mix of both.

Isak moans high in his throat as he works his hips into a rhythm, trying to get himself off. “I'm so– I want... Can I–” he breaks off with a frustrated groan as Even squeezes the base of his cock.

Even slowly removes his lips from Isak's hole, pressing a kiss to the tip of his dick that has Isak bucking up into Even's face.

“Wanna come, baby?” Even asks.

“Yeah,” Isak breathes. “Please.”

Then Even is licking into him again, jerking Isak off while his other hand’s fingers curl mercilessly inside of him, and Isak loses it.

When he comes, his orgasm ripples through every single part of him, it feels like. He throws his head back against his pillow and whines out Even's name, grasping helplessly at the bed sheets as his orgasm makes it’s way through him, his toes curling. 

It's a long orgasm, intense, and Even fucks and licks into him until he’s done. Then he's quick to pull away and remove his fingers and tongue from Isak’s ass, kissing Isak's forehead when he whines from sensitivity.

He's wiped, absolutely exhausted, when his eyes flutter open to meet Even's. The first thing he notices is that Even hasn't gotten off yet, and no, that won't do at all.

“Ev, you didn’t get off,” he says, lazily reaching a hand out in the general vicinity of Even's crotch, trying to grab his dick.

Even just laughs warmly, twining his own hand with the one that Isak has reached out. “Shh, baby, don't worry about it. I'll just take a shower and jerk off there. Get some sleep, alright? You have work in the morning.”

Isak shakes his head stubbornly. “No,” he insists, “You should fuck my mouth.”

Even bites down on his bottom lip and shakes his head. “You’re so tired, sweetheart.”

“So? I’ll just lay here, it’s not like I have to do anything,” Isak says stubbornly and starts pulling Even up his body. “Come on.”

Even huffs out what sounds like a breathy laugh before he's removing his sweats and climbing over Isak’s body, straddling his chest. And Isak does just lay there, letting Even use his mouth and throat to get off, and it’s fucking hot. If he wasn’t so tired he knows he would get hard again and possibly even come just from this. It doesn’t last long, Even fucking into his mouth, panting as Isak swallows and hums around him until Even is coming down his throat with a guttural groan. Isak chokes on it a little, spluttering some of the come back up and over his face.

“Thanks, baby. You’re the best,” Even murmurs breathlessly, kissing Isak’s temple. “I’ll go get a wet towel for you.” 

Even stands up from the bed, and Isak means to stay awake until he gets back, but as soon as he closes his eyes for a second, he's out like a light, leaving Even to clean both of their come off Isak’s sleeping body and face.

***

They finally have their six weeks check up today, and they’re both hoping they get to see their baby this time. Although Isak knows the chances aren’t that high due to how small their Bunny still is. They sit down in the examination room and Doctor Karlsen asks him if he has any symptoms yet.

“No morning sickness yet, but I’ve had some cravings and mood swings,” Isak tells him. “And like uh, hormones and stuff.”

Doctor Karlsen nods. “Sounds about right. It’s of course different for everybody but morning sickness doesn’t start until the sixth or seventh week in most cases, so unfortunately you’ve got that to look forward to very soon.”

They do an ultrasound and this time Dr. Karlsen can actually see the fetus. He’s about to start showing Isak and Even where it is exactly, when he hesitates and frowns.

"What? Is something wrong?" Isak asks, voice shaky. He can't stand the thought of something being wrong with their baby.

"No, no, nothing's wrong," Dr. Karlsen assures easily. "It's just – this doesn't look like there’s just one baby."

"What do you mean?" Even asks.

Dr. Karlsen gives them a small smile. "I mean twins, boys. You’re only six weeks so they’re still very tiny but I’m fairly certain I can see two."

Even’s mouth gapes open and then he’s laughing happily.

"Do twins run in either one of your families?" Dr. Karlsen asks.

Isak stays quiet so Even answers for them both. “No, not that we’re aware of. But I guess this explains why he already has a bump, we were wondering about that.” 

Dr. Karlsen smiles and gives them a moment alone, telling them that he’ll be back in a second to try and show them the fetuses.

Isak still hasn’t said anything, so Even squeezes his hand, trying to look into his eyes. “Baby? How do you feel? About twins?”

“I don’t…” Isak clears his throat. “I don’t know.”

Even blinks. “You’re not happy?”

“No, no, I am!” Isak assures. “I loved our baby and now that I know there’s two I already love them both, but I just. Are we ready for two babies?”

Even can’t help but laugh a little. “Baby, what do you mean are we ready?” he asks. “You’re _six weeks_ along, we have about seven months to prepare.”

“Yeah, but… it’s our first time being parents and everyone says twins are a lot of work,” he explains. “I mean, just one baby would be a lot of work!”

“I know, angel, but do you realise how well off we are?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Even says, taking both of Isak’s hands in his. “We’re adults, we have jobs, we’re married, we love each other, we’re a team. If anyone can handle twins, it’s us.”

Isak hesitates for just a second but then he’s smiling and lets the happiness take over. “Fuck. You’re right,” he says, a little laugh bubbling up in his chest. “We’re gonna have _two babies,_ oh my god, Even.”

Even smiles widely and kisses the laughter off his lips. Their kiss is interrupted by Dr. Karlsen walking back into the room.

“Alright! Ready to take a look at those babies?”

“Yes,” Isak and Even both say at the same time.

Dr. Karlsen takes the transducer back and applies a bit more gel on Isak’s stomach, before placing the transducer there. “Okay, so… they’re both right… here,” Dr. Karlsen says, pointing to the screen. “Very close to each other. It’s really hard for even me to see, because of how little they are, so don’t worry if you can’t make them out.”

Even can’t make them out but it’s still fucking cool, to know that they’re there. “Can you see them?” he asks Isak.

“No,” Isak says, pouting and his bottom lip quivers a tiny bit.

“It’s okay,” Dr, Karlsen assures. “We’ll book you a new appointment a month from now, and we’ll try again then, okay? And we’ll try to listen to their heartbeats as well, confirm that there actually is two, although I’m about ninety nine percent sure already.”

“Okay,” Isak says quietly.

Dr. Karlsen leaves them alone again and tells them they’ll be given their pictures of the sonogram once they leave to the lobby. Even helps clean the gel off Isak’s stomach.

“I’m sad we can’t see them,” Isak whines.

Even laughs. “Baby, you’re a biology teacher, you knew we most likely wouldn’t be able to see them yet,” he says as Isak pulls his shirt back down and gets up.

Isak glares at him. “Do you have to always be so logical when I’m complaining?”

Even just laughs and takes Isak’s hand as they make their way to the lobby.

***

“Hey, baby!” Even answers the phone enthusiastically. “What’s up?”

“Hi, babe. Nothing much,” Isak answers. “Was just wondering, when are you getting home?”

“Actually just about to leave set,” says Even. “You’re home from work already?”

“Yeah, I got home like forty minutes ago,” says Isak. “I’m actually calling because I’m really craving blueberries, could you please bring some on your way home?”

“Of course, sweetheart,” says Even, and Isak can hear the fond smile in his voice. “I’ll be home in no time, with your blueberries.”

“Thank you,” Isak says gratefully. “I love you.”

An hour later they’re cuddling on the couch, Isak devouring an insane amount of blueberries. He probably has blueberries all over his face but he doesn’t _care,_ he swears this is the best thing he’s ever eaten. He notices Even staring at him out of the corner of his eye and turns to look at him. “What?”

“Nothing. My little blueberry boy,” Even says, his eyes shut from how hard he’s smiling. Isak rolls his eyes but can’t help his smile. “You’re so adorable.”

“Shut up,” Isak says and pops a blueberry into Even’s mouth.

***

On the Sunday after their sixth week check up, Isak wakes up and runs straight to the bathroom, having to pry himself from Even's arms. As soon as he's in the toilet he drops to his knees and gets sick, one hand holding his hair back and the other grasping at the toilet.

It’s his first time getting morning sickness and it sucks. Since it’s the morning and he just woke up, it's mostly bile, and he hates bile. Plus his hair keeps falling into his eyes and he really wishes he had a headband right about now.

He's just getting finished, finally, when Even hurries into the bathroom and sinks down to his knees. His husband cardes Isak's hair away from his face and brushes it behind his ears, murmuring words of comfort all the while.

Isak closes the toilet lid and flushes, reclining himself back in Even's arms. He has a few tears running down his cheeks, though Even takes care of them, tenderly wiping the wetness from his cheeks. Every single one of Even's movements towards him is tender and affectionate, and it makes Isak's heart soar with fondness.

“Guess the morning sickness has started,” Isak groans out.

“How do you feel?”

“Like shit,” Isak answers, opening the lid for long enough to spit into the toilet and grimaces. “I thought it would feel kind of like a milestone but I just _hate_ vomiting.”

“I know, baby, I’m sorry,” says Even. He places both of his hands underneath the fabric of Isak's shirt and rubs at his belly, the motions especially nice after just getting sick.

“I love you,” Isak says suddenly, looking up into Even's bright blue eyes. Suddenly he just wants him to know that, more than anything, so badly he needs to blink back tears. “I really love you, I swear.”

Even laughs and leans down to press a kiss to Isak's forehead and holds him securely to his chest, like Isak is something fragile. “I know, sweetheart, I know you do. I love you, too. And I love our little ones, but they need to start being nicer to their Far,” he says, as if he's teasingly scolding their babies.

Isak giggles, feeling delighted, all of a sudden, forgetting all about how a second ago he was about to cry. “It’s not their fault, Ev. Are you gonna be the bad cop in this household?”

“Oh, hell no,” Even mutters and leans down so his face is even with Isak's belly. “Pappa’s sorry. He loves you both very, very much,” Even says, his voice soft. He presses two kisses to his stomach, and Isak takes it to mean one for each baby.

His heart all but melts at the sweet words and gestures. He pulls Even into a hug and maybe tears up a bit, _again,_ but his hormones are all over the place so he really can't be blamed.

“Sweetheart, are you having a bit of mood swings?” Even asks sweetly, hugging Isak to his chest.

“I just– I like when you talk to our babies,” Isak utters, rubbing his eyes and sniffling. “I’m sorry for being a mess.”

Even smiles and leaves a couple of pecks on his cheeks. “You’re not a mess, silly. And I like talking to them, too. They can’t hear me yet, though, can they?”

A few days ago Isak had talked about how their babies are very small and can’t hear them yet, but then gone on and on about how their noses, mouths, and ears are beginning to take shape, and how their hearts are beating about 100 to 160 times a minute and blood is beginning to course through their bodies, and that their intestines are developing and the bud of tissue that will give rise to their lungs has appeared, and how the pituitary glands are forming, as are the rest of their brains, muscles, and bones. Right now, their babies are about six millimeters long. He thought Even hadn’t been listening to his tangent, but maybe he had.

“No, they can’t,” Isak answers, pouting a little. “Still about three months to go. They’re the sizes of a lentil right now, you know?”

“I do know, actually. I remember you telling me,” Even says, his words laced with fondness. “Let me get up and I’ll give you your toothbrush? I'm sure your mouth must be feeling pretty gross right now.”

Isak nods. It does feel pretty gross. “Yeah, thank you,” he says. “For everything.”

Even smiles a crinkly-eyed smile at him, pressing a lingering kiss to his hair before standing up from the bathroom tiles to grab Isak’s toothbrush.

Isak rests his head against the wall and watches Even as he wets Isak’s brush for him and squeezes toothbrush onto it. He hadn't ever thought that he'd be able to love Even even more, but now, with two of Even’s babies in his tummy, he loves him twice as much as before.

***

On a random Sunday, Isak wakes up in the middle of the night because he’s _so horny,_ he thinks he may actually die. It’s ridiculous, he’s pretty sure he’s never been this horny, even during puberty, or when he and Even first started dating. At least now he has a husband he can shake awake in the middle of the night for his dick.

“Even? Even. _Even!_ ”

“Huh? What?” Even asks groggily, still half asleep. “What’s wrong? Is everything okay? Are the babies okay?”

“What? Yes, everything’s fine,” says Isak impatiently. “I’m horny.”

“... What?”

“I’m horny!” Isak repeats. “You have to wake up and fuck me.”

“Isak. It’s,” he glances at the clock on the bedside table of his side of the bed. “almost three am, jesus.”

“Come on,” Isak whines and oh my god. He actually feels tears in his eyes. What is _wrong_ with him? He climbs into Even’s lap and sniffles. “Please. Fuck me.”

“Are you actually _crying?_ ” Even asks, flabbergasted, squeezing Isak’s hips in his hands.

Isak sniffles again. “No,” he lies, kissing Even’s neck. “Look, you just have to lie there and I’ll do all the work, okay? I’ll even open myself up.”

Even laughs a little, like he can’t help it. “Fine, my horny little human disaster. Be quick, I have an early morning.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Isak says, kissing all over his face and reaching for the lube. He coats his fingers in it and reaches behind himself.

He’s so ridiculously horny he feels like it’s the best sex he’s ever had, even though Even pretty much just lies there as Isak rides him.

***

Isak continues having pretty bad morning sickness, and just nausea throughout the day. He has to call in sick for work quite a few times and Even takes as much time off as possible as well, spending his days fixing Isak ginger soup and cuddling with him when he feels bad, which Isak is unspeakably grateful for. He feels nauseous all day and the only things that comfort him are Even's hands on his stomach, or his lips whispering sweet words to their babies.

When Even absolutely has to go to work, Isak can tell that he really doesn’t want to leave Isak by himself.

“You should call the boys over,” Even suggests. “Or Eskild or Eva.”

“They have work, Even,” Isak huffs, faking exasperation. In reality he's quite enjoying this protective side of Even, the one he's been showcasing even more than usual since Isak got pregnant. “I’ll be fine, it’s just a little nausea.”

Even has to be on set in less than half an hour, and yet he's still curled behind Isak, arms around his stomach and face buried in his neck, whining about how he doesn’t want to leave.

“C'mon, Ev,” Isak says softly. “You've gotta go.”

Even lifts his head and gives him a wide-eyed expression, as if he’s just had a genius idea. “Or! How about I call in sick again?”

Isak rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “Don't do that,” he says fondly. “You have a movie to direct, superstar.”

Even doesn't seem to be convinced, but he must realize that he really needs to get going if he doesn't want to be incredibly late and get yelled at by his producers. He unwraps himself from Isak and leans down so he can press a couple of kisses to Isak's stomach. “I love you, babies. Be nice to your Far while Pappa is away, alright? If you start acting up, you're both grounded.” Isak giggles helplessly and Even smiles up at him, placing a quick kiss to his lips. “And I love you too, baby. Promise to call me if you start feeling really bad, alright?”

Isak rolls his eyes. “I’m fine, but okay, Even, I promise. I love you.”

Even gives him one more deep kiss before he's hurrying off the bed and out of the house.

***

Even wakes up because he’s cold, shivering slightly, tugging the comforter up his body, hand reaching forward, hoping to find a warm and soft body to pull closer to his chest. When his fingers find nothing but cool sheets and pillows, he cracks an eye open. Rolling half on his back, he tries to focus on the sounds – all he hears are birds chirping and a distant car. Hearing no running water from a shower or a sink, or the sounds of Isak getting sick in the bathroom let him know he’s alone in there.

Even stretches his body, groaning contently. He slept well and deep, it’s the first Saturday in a few weeks where he doesn’t have to be on set or at a meeting. It would be perfect if he wasn't waking up alone, but the golden band on his finger and the sweet smell of his husband's conditioner that linger on his pillow are more than enough to not let him be concerned.

Walking slowly downstairs and to the living room, Even stops in his tracks, frozen in place when he spots him, air leaving his lungs in a whoosh, his fingers itching to touch.

Isak is sitting on the couch by the window, ankles crossed, his long beautiful legs stretched over the white futon, his left hand pressed to his two months pregnant belly, the right one carefully lifting a mug of what is probably tea to his lips.

His eyes are fixated on something outside. Isak’s hair is beautiful and messy and he looks relaxed, happy, and sweet. He’s a vision, a piece of art. Even wishes he had his camera within reaching distance.

Even couldn’t fight the fond smile that takes over his face even if he wanted to. He takes a few quiet steps towards his husband, careful not to disturb his peace, feeling like he’s falling in love with him all over again just because of the way the lights and shadows cast over his face.

Isak feels his presence before he sees him, a lazy smile appearing as his eyes close, waiting for the fingers to come that will caress the back of his neck, and sighing softly when it happens.

“Hey.” Pressing a soft hand to Isak's jaw and leaning down for a kiss, Even says, “Morning, baby. Missed you in bed.”

“Morning, and sorry.” He sighs a bit, hand rubbing at the bottom of his belly. “Woke up feeling sick. I came downstairs to throw up, wanted to let you sleep.”

His eyes flutter closed when Even's fingers start playing with the tiny curls at the base of his neck. Isak presses his face to his husband’s shoulder and breathes in his scent, humming contently.

“You didn’t have to do that, angel. Are you feeling okay now, though?”

“Yes, we're all good.” He looks down at his belly, Even's hand moving over it in soft circles. “Aren't we, babies?”

Even smiles. “Well I'm glad that all three of my babies are alright.”

Isak smiles back at him and places his mug on the windowsill behind the couch, pressing his hand to his husband's spine, bringing him closer. “Any plans for today?”

Even fakes a tired sigh. “Well... the only thing I had planned so far was to wake up to my hot husband next to me and have hot sex but _someone_ wasn’t in bed for that.”

“Well…” A smirk is pressed to his collarbone right before Isak starts pressing kisses there. “We’re both here now.”

Even smiles, one hand carding through Isak’s hair, getting his hair even messier, while the other presses over his right shoulder, thumb rubbing the dip of his collarbone.

“Is that so?” One side of his lip tilts up as he looks down to meet his husband’s green eyes.

Isak giggles and nods. Even lets himself be pulled down on the couch, finding his lap full of Isak. He leans back against the back of the couch to support the extra weight a bit more. Isak’s hands grip the back of his hair as his mouth molds and moves against his. A tiny whimper is pulled from Isak when Even’s hands find his hips tenderly, pulling and pushing him, moving and rubbing over Even’s growing hard on under his cheeks.

Being pregnant is a curse and a blessing, really, Isak thinks. It can be inconvenient, obviously, even awful sometimes, with all the nausea, mood swings and hormones and who likes to get hot and bothered while sitting down in a classroom full of sixteen to eighteen year olds? But it has its perks too. For one: their sex life hasn’t been this active in years. They’ve never had issues in the bedroom or anything like that, but now they’re back to having sex three, four, sometimes even five times a day, which hasn’t really been a thing since the first year of their marriage, at least not regularly, not counting the few weeks they were trying to get pregnant.

“Ev…” he sounds so good. He always does but these little breathy sounds that only Even can pull from him are maddening. “Need you.”

Even’s lips press to his collarbones, teeth teasing the flesh, causing Isak to tug harder at his husband's hair and moan softly, pleading.

“What is it that you want, love?”

“Need,” Isak corrects, pulling a small laugh out of Even.

“Sorry. What is it that you need, love?”

“Your cock.”

“Okay. Bed?”

“So far away,” Isak whines and bends down to suck at Even’s jaw, lips warm and wet and heavenly.

Even takes a deep breath, groaning softly when his husband starts rocking back and forth over Even’s cock. Isak feels so good, smells so good, is so good.

“Come on, baby, let's get you to bed, I wanna eat you out.”

Isak is out of his lap and jogging up the stairs in a heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if you dont like the idea of twins but I DO!!!!
> 
> that pansexual onesie part was dedicated to every beautiful pan person in this fandom <3 ily
> 
> (and the blueberry part was dedicated to gael, lol i literally quickly wrote it the second you sent me that snap)


	4. “I can't believe how happy I am.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even throw a party, find out the genders and talk about names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's not realistic to still be friends with all of your high school friends in your twenties and not really have other friends, but i dont really care!!! i figured you guys would prefer reading about the characters we love over made up people anyways. so expect some boy and girl squads and bakka boys in this chapter (not a lot, but some) and some guru time as well!
> 
> the format i use for text messages is the same as [skambition](http://archiveofourown.org/users/skambition/pseuds/skambition) uses, idk if i have to like give credit for that but i am anyways bc thats where i got it from and i adore their fics :)
> 
> hope you enjoy this <3

“Do you think we’ll get to hear the babies’ heartbeats today?” Even asks from where he’s sat behind the steering wheel.

“Probably,” Isak answers distractedly. He’s creating a huge group chat so that they can invite all their friends over to tell them they’re gonna have a baby. Two babies. It was Even’s idea, and Isak thought it was stupid and that they should just tell them via text, but after Even gave him two absolutely mind blowing orgasms, first with his fingers, then with his mouth, suddenly Isak wholeheartedly agreed with Even.

 

 **Isak** (11:47)

_Hi guys_

 

 **Magnus** (11:47)

_Whats this_

 

 **Elias** (11:47) 

_???_

 

 **Isak** (11:48)

_Even and i are throwing a get together_

_This saturday if most of you can make it_

_We’ll never find a date thats good for me and even and all of you so as long as most of you can come_

 

 **Vilde** (11:49)

_Yay!! That sounds so fun Isak, I’ll be there!_

 

 **Jonas** (11:49)

_I’ll be there_

_Whats the occasion_

 

 **Isak** (11:49)

_Just a get together_

 

 **Mikael** (11:50)

_Okay… Suspicious_

 

 **Isak** (11:50)

_No its not_

 

 **Noora** (11:50)

_I have work :(_

 

 **Yousef** (11:51)

_Me too nooo_

 

 **Eva** (11:51)

_I’ll definitely be there!!! Partyyy_

 

 **Isak** (11:51)

_No eva_

 

 **Eva** (11:52)

_Yes Eva_

 

 **Chris** (11:52)

_Count me in boys_

 

 **Eskild** (11:52)

_I CANT WAIT BABY JESUS AND BABY GIRAFFE_

 

 **Isak** (11:53)

_..._

_Thanks guys im glad most of you can come <3_

 

 **Sana** (11:54)

_See you there Isabell_

 

 **Magnus** (11:54)

_Seriously tho whats the occasion_

 

 **Mahdi** (11:54)

_I’ll be there issy!_

 

 **Magnus** (11:55)

_Wheres even_

 

 **Isak** (11:55)

_?_

 

 **Magnus** (11:55)

_Like why isnt he saying anything_

 

 **Isak** (11:56)

_Hes driving were in the car and theres no occasion gotta go_

 

Isak mutes the chat and puts his phone away, turning to Even, who’s just parked the car and is now staring at Isak as if he’s grown another head.

“What?”

“Were you seriously not listening to a word I just said?” asks Even.

“...You were speaking?”

Even just stares at him for a beat in disbelief, before shaking his head, huffing out a laugh and climbing out of the car, Isak scrambling out after him.

 

They do hear the babies’ heartbeats. Isak starts crying as soon as the sound fills the room, and Even brushes the tears off his face while blinking back his own.

They finally, _finally_ get to see the babies as well. Just two little kumquat sized globs, but still, that’s their babies, and they’re seeing them for the first time and everything is amazing.

Isak leaves the hospital feeling more happy, excited and lucky than he has in a while (and by a while he means maybe three days, since everyday being married to Even feels like winning the lottery).

***

“I want a lot of kids,” Isak slurs. He's sitting on Even's dick right now, riding Even slowly and at his own pace, Even’s hands resting on his bump. 

“Okay, baby,” Even says, patting at Isak’s swollen stomach and trying not thrust up into him.

Isak pouts. “I mean it. I want– after these babies, so many more, annoying me just like their Pappa.”

“Yeah? How many?” Even asks. 

“Like, five,” Isak sighs, mouth dropping open as he moves his hips in circles and takes more of Even's cock inside of him. “Or ten.”

“Ten? Well okay, baby. Whatever you want,” Even assures him.

Isak whines. “You’re not taking me seriously.”

“I just think we should probably talk about how many kids we’ll have when you’re not sitting on my dick.”

Isak stills his hips and opens his eyes. “Do you not want a lot of babies?”

“Sweetheart,” Even says patiently. “There’s nothing more I want than to have a big family with you, but let’s just have these two first and then talk about it, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Isak agrees. “Ok– Fuck.”

Then he’s speeding up on Even’s cock, bouncing so that his prostate gets nailed on every thrust.

***

It’s the day of their get together and Isak is a nervous wreck. He loves their friends, but none of them (apart from Magnus) were exactly… ecstatic when Even proposed when Isak was only nineteen, and when they got married at twenty and twenty three. They weren’t judgemental, or anything like that, and they were all happy for Isak and Even, but at the same time Isak could tell they thought Isak and Even were crazy to get married that young, just a tiny bit.

And twenty three is really young age to be knocked up at, in 2022, isn’t it? With twins at that. What if their friends are gonna judge them? What if they think Isak is an idiot for wanting to carry his husband’s children when his own career has just started?

Isak is staring into his cup of tea, thinking about all of this, when he feels his warm, big hands on his shoulders. He instantly relaxes into the touch. “I can hear you panicking in your head,” Even whispers into his ear.

Isak sighs and leans backwards, seeking the closeness of his husband. “I’m just a little nervous.”

“There’s no need to be,” Even says, kissing the side of his neck. “They’ll be so happy for us, baby, I know they will.”

“I’m sure you’re right,” Isak says, sighing again. “Vilde will probably be here soon, let me go get dressed.”

He gets up and before he leaves to climb the stairs upstairs, Even kisses him long and hard, before smacking him on the ass to send Isak on his way. Isak already feels a little less nervous.

 

An hour later, their friends are filling their living room, Isak is wearing Even’s biggest and baggiest sweater he could find to hide his bump, and they’re all just chatting, catching up, most of them sipping on beers or or wine that Even offered them.

Isak looks to Even, and just then Even’s eyes shift to his (Isak _swears_ he and Even have a married couple psychic connection). They nod at each other and then Isak is clearing his throat. “Guys, everyone, there’s actually a reason we invited you over–”

“I knew it!” Magnus and Mikael shout at the same time, then reach over Mahdi and Elias to high five each other.

Isak and Even both roll their eyes.

“As Isak was saying…” Even says pointedly.

“Yeah, uh,” Isak stalls, fiddling with his (Even’s) sweater. Just get it over with, it’ll be fine, he tells himself. “I’m pregnant.”

There’s silence for about a second until the room is filled with screams and shouts of _oh my god!_. Their friends are piling onto Isak and Even on the couch, all trying to hug and congratulate them, and Isak quickly brings his arms to protect his stomach.

“Guys. Guys!” Even yells, laughing. “As much as we appreciate this, back off a little bit, please.”

Their friends seem to realise about half of them almost kneed Isak right in the belly, and they get a chorus of _oh shit_ ’s and _sorry_ ’s.

“Show us your belly!” Eva, Magnus, Vilde and Eskild are all yelling at varying volumes.

Despite rolling his eyes and blushing, Isak lifts up his shirt, showing off his ten week bump. All of them want to touch it, except for Sana, who just takes a seat next to Isak and asks him. “How far along are you?”

“Ten weeks.”

“Ten weeks? And you’re already showing?”

“Yeah, that’s another thing,” Isak mutters, then says a bit louder, “we’re having twins.”

Everybody freaks out again and congratulates them about a million times, and Isak can’t stop smiling. Even was right, there was no need to be nervous.

A bit later, while Even is bonding with his Bakka boys on the porch (probably sneaking a few drags off one of their cigarettes), Isak is getting some iced tea from the kitchen when Magnus joins him.

“Hey, Issy,” he says. “You look very pretty, I think you’ve got that pregnant glow everyone talks about.”

Isak squints his eyes at him. “What do you want?”

“I have some name suggestions,” Magnus says. Of course. “Like for example, if they’re a boy and a girl: Magnus and Maggie!”

“Okay. Thanks but no thanks.”

“Mean,” Magnus says, pouting. “Are you gonna be this mean to your children?” he asks. Then, “holy _shit,_ you’re gonna have _children,_ ” he says, as if it just hit him.

“Yeah,” Isak says, smiling contentedly. “I am.”

***

“Have you thought about names?” Isak asks one night in bed, watching Even sketch.

“Hmm?”

“Names,” Isak repeats. “For the babies.”

Even looks up from his sketch book. “Oh. No I haven’t, to be honest. I think it’ll be easier once we know the gender. Or genders.”

“You want to find out when we can?” asks Isak. “Like, you don’t want it to be a surprise?”

Even laughs a little. “Baby, I think having twins has been enough of a surprise. Or do you not want to find out?”

“No, no,” Isak says. “I do. And I think you’re right. It’ll be easier to talk about names once we know.”

“When was it that we get to know?”

“Eighteen weeks,” Isak reminds him. “So only a month to go.”

“Fuck,” Even breathes out. “That’ll make it feel so much more real, won’t it?”

“I think so, yeah,” says Isak. “Especially once we’ve picked names. Then we’ll be referring to them as actual people instead of Bunnies.”

Even smiles and throws an arm around Isak’s shoulders, pulling him to his side. “I can’t wait, though.”

“Me neither,” says Isak, laying his head on Even’s shoulder as Even goes back to sketching.

***

 **Isak** (13:11)

_EVEN_

_EVEN_

_BABE_

 

 **Even** (13:15)

_What what is it is everything ok???_

 

 **Isak** (13:15)

_YES DONT WORRY_

_ONE OF THE BABIES JUST KICKED_

 

 **Even** (13:16)

_WHAT_

_Are you serious??_

 

 **Isak** (13:17)

_YES it was so cool!!!_

_THEYRE STILL KICKING_

 

 **Even** (13:18)

_I’m coming home!!!_

 

 **Isak** (13:18)

_No no dont_

_You wont be able to feel it yet :(_

 

 **Even** (13:19)

_Oh right :((_

_But fuck that’s so cool that they’re kicking_

 

 **Isak** (13:20)

_I know!! Its amazing_

_I cant wait for you to feel it <3_

 

 **Even** (13:21)

_I can’t either <3_

***

Once Isak reaches the eighteen week mark, it's time to find out the genders of the twins. He's not sure who's more excited about it, he or Even, but it’s probably a tie, to be honest. Isak's morning sickness has slowly but surely gotten better, too, so that’s another thing to be happy about.

Inside the waiting room, Even's hand rests on Isak's thigh, his fingers thrumming against Isak’s jean clad leg, and Isak watches as his husband's leg bounces up and down, up and down.

“Are you nervous?” Isak asks, resting his head on Even's shoulder, nuzzling his nose under Even’s ear.

Even presses a kiss to his hair. “Not nervous. Just excited. Lately I've just been thinking about what their names are gonna be, what they’re gonna look like, what they’re gonna be like, all of that, you know?”

Isak's heart flutters and he leans in for a deep kiss, cupping both of Even's cheeks in his hands. They kiss until both of their names are called, and Isak backs away, licking his lips. 

As they stand up, making their way to the ultrasound room, Isak gets on his tiptoes (which is not as easy to do as it used to) to whisper into Even's ear, “You are so getting laid when we get home.” 

Even gives him a wide-eyed look and Isak giggles as they walk into the room and Isak immediately lies down on the bed slash chair, knowing the drill. Even sits in the chair next to him before twining their hands together. 

“So Isak, tell me how you've been feeling,” Dr. Karlsen asks. “Any concerns or questions?”

“Not really any questions,” Isak says. “And I’ve been feeling pretty good, considering. I’m starting to get a ton of back pain, hormones are still crazy, swollen ankles, all that, but my morning sickness has gotten a lot better.”

Dr. Karlsen nods. “Sounds about right. Pregnancy isn’t comfortable by any means, especially with twins, but I’m glad to hear you’re coping well. Anything else we need to talk about before I start with the ultrasound?”

Isak looks up at Even to see him shaking his head, so Isak shakes his head as well. He lifts his shirt up and Dr. Karlsen spreads the gel over his stomach, Isak shivering a bit at the coldness of it. 

It's only a few seconds later that Dr. Karlsen is saying that he’s found an image of their babies. Isak and Even's hands tighten in each others grip as they watch their children on the screen, unable to tear their eyes away.

“I’ll never get used to seeing them like this,” Even murmurs. Isak hesitantly tears his eyes away from the screen to see his husband looking at the sonogram.

He squeezes Even's hand a little tighter before refocusing on the screen. They've grown up so much since Isak and Even saw them last. He can clearly make out two babies now, and his heart fills with so much love for them it almost hurts.

“Are you going to be finding out the sexes today? Or would you like to wait and have it be a surprise?” Dr. Karlsen asks.

“We'd like to find out today, please,” Isak responds.

He feels his heart flutter when Dr. Karlsen points at the screen because it's finally happening, he's finally going to know whether he and Even are having two girls or two boys, or one of both.

“This one right here,” Dr. Karlsen says softly, “is a baby girl.”

Isak grins up at Even to see that he's smiling right back at him, both of their eyes a bit misty. A baby girl. Fuck. They're going to have a daughter.

“And this one right here is a baby boy. Congratulations, you're having both a girl and a boy.”

Isak lets out a watery laugh and yeah, he's definitely crying now, but he doesn't even care. They're going to have a daughter and a son. It's so fucking perfect.

“Things are looking really good, too,” Dr. Karlsen tells them. “They're both at a very healthy size for being at the eighteen week mark. You should also be experiencing some movements and kicking soon, if you haven’t already?” 

“I have, actually,” Isak says. “Some slight movement for a few weeks now and kicking for the first time just last week, and it’s happened once more since then.”

“That’s great. Well, do you have any more questions?” Isak and Even both shake their heads. “Alright, I'll give you two some time alone with your children.”

He offers them both a smile before walking out of the room, and Isak is secretly glad. He tilts his head back for a kiss and Even immediately complies, cupping his cheek in his hand. The kiss is a mess because neither of them can stop smiling, so their teeth keep clinking together, but it's perfect. Everything feels perfect right now, because they're going to have a little girl and a little boy.

“Thank you so much for giving this to me, Iss,” Even whispers.

Isak lets out a breath, listening as it comes out shaky. “It was a joint effort, actually.”

“Sweetheart, you're the one doing all the work, carrying our babies so nicely. I just kind of helped with the whole putting them in there part,” Even says.

“No,” Isak says, shaking his head. “Ev, do you have any idea how many times a day I thank the universe that I have you as my husband? I don’t know how I’d deal with any of this if you weren’t here, being so supportive, loving and wonderful.”

Even kisses him _long,_ so that Isak has to take a deep breath once Even pulls away. “I love you.”

They walk out of the doctor's office hand in hand, and Isak's sure they're both absolutely beaming.

***

The day after they found out the genders, Isak wakes Even up with a lubed up hand on his dick. He only gets two strokes in before Even is grunting and fucking his cock into Isak’s hand, waking up.

“Good morning,” Isak says, kissing along his husband’s neck.

“Morning, baby,” Even answers, his voice even deeper than usual, Isak’s hand still working his cock.

“I already opened myself up,” Isak murmurs, climbing into Even’s lap.

“Wait, baby, wait,” Even says, stopping Isak before can sink down onto his cock. “I don’t think we should…”

“What?” Isak asks confusedly. “Why shouldn’t we? I mean, if you’re not in the mood for sex just tell me, but… what do you mean we _shouldn’t?_ ”

“I am in the mood!” Even assures him. “It’s just… you know…”

“No, I do not know!” Isak snaps, actually growing annoyed. “What is it?”

“The babies,” Even says. When Isak just looks at him like he’s not making any sense (because he isn’t), he continues, “You’re eighteen weeks, which means the babies can hear us now. So they can hear us having sex.”

“Oh my god,” Isak says as it dawns on him. “You don’t wanna fuck me because you think our babies will know what’s happening?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Even,” Isak says, laughing and placing his hands on Even’s cheeks. “You are so adorable. It’s not like they’ll know what we’re doing. They’re fetuses.”

“I guess…”

“Did you really think you could go over twenty weeks without fucking me?” Isak asks, raising an eyebrow.

Even groans. “I don’t know what I was thinking. You promise they won’t know what’s happening and become traumatized?”

“I promise,” Isak says, smiling as he slots down a little so that Even’s slick cock nudges at his hole. “Now get in me, you stud.”

They’re both laughing as Even flips them over and does just that.

***

On the first day of Isak’s twenty third week of pregnancy, he wakes up to a tray of breakfast being served to him by a sleepy-eyed Even. Isak immediately sits up and offers Even an award-winning smile.

“What's this for?” he asks, stretching and sighing happily.

Even shrugs and offers the tray to Isak. “Just wanted to bring breakfast in bed for my pregnant husband.” 

Isak takes the tray from Even with eager hands. “It looks delicious. Thank you, Ev,” he says. It's two pieces of cheese toast with a side of fruit, and as everything Even cooks, it looks absolutely delicious.

He takes a huge bite of toast as Even crawls into bed with him, a mug of tea in his hands, pecking Isak on the temple and then the forehead. “Good?” Even questions.

“Delicious,” Isak affirms, wiping his mouth of crumbs and picks up a raspberry. “As always. Aren't you hungry?”

Even shakes his head. “I ate while I was fixing up yours.”

Isak smiles and drops a raspberry into his mouth, chewing on it delightedly. “Mmm, I could get used to this, babe,” he tells Even, accentuating his words with a sticky, sweet kiss. “Thanks for doing this for me.”

“Of course, Issy. I did it for all three of you,” Even says, making Isak smile and peck Even on the lips again. “You know, I was thinking… We both have today off, so maybe we could brainstorm some baby names now? I haven't thought of too many, and you're almost five months, so…”

“I'd love to do that,” Isak says, kissing him once more. “Should we start with boy's names or girl's names first?”

“Let's start with our baby girl,” Even decides, hand on Isak's stomach.

Isak places his hand over Even's. “Do you have any names that you like? Because I have two suggestions, but I’m not sure which I like best.”

“Well, I really like the name Kjersti. Just because it’s really pretty, but I also googled it and apparently people named Kjersti are lively, headstrong and bossy,” Even says, his voice impossibly soft.

“Kjersti,” Isak repeats, just as quiet. He wants to hear the word on his tongue, get used to it. “That's such a nice name, Ev.”

Even smiles, and Isak is fairly certain he picks up on a hint of bashfulness in his expression. “Yeah? And what do you like?”

“I liked Anette and Kari,” Isak answers. “But honestly… I think I like Kjersti more than either one of those.”

“Yeah?”

Isak nods slowly. “Kjersti Bech Næsheim? I– I kinda love it, actually,” he admits.

When he looks over at Even, his eyes are sparkling as he rubs over Isak's stomach. “Kjersti Bech Næsheim,” he repeats, his voice fond as ever. “I love it, honey. I love it so much. Our little Kjersti.”

Isak is definitely tearing up now. He looks down at his stomach with a watery grin and says, “You hear that, little love? Your name is going to be Kjersti Bech Næsheim. Do you like that? I hope you do.”

Even smiles and strokes over Isak’s bump. “Want to come up with boy names now?”

Isak nods excitedly. “For some reason I really like the name Matthias, always have. What about you?”

“I like Kristoffer,” Even says. 

Before Isak can stop himself, he scrunches up his nose in mild disgust. Even gives him a confused look. “What? Do you not like it or something?”

“It’s just… whenever I hear the name Kristoffer, I get this like, war flashback of Penetrator Chris from high school, and we are not naming our child that.”

Even looks confused and amused at the same time. “Penetrator…?”

“Yeah, you knew him,” Isak says. “He and Eva had a thing for a while, I told you about how I organized those fights with him in first year, he was best friends with asshole William.”

“Oh! Right, yeah,” Even says and laughs. "Oh god, you're right. I barely remember him but that would've been a nightmare. So Matthias? That's cute.”

“Mhm,” Isak hums. “Do you have any other names you like? Ones that we could use as middle names?”

Even is quiet for a minute as he thinks, though he then shakes his head. “Sorry, I've got nothing. Do you have anything else?”

Isak bites his bottom lip. “Actually, yeah.”

“Well?”

“Could Matthias’ middle name be Emrik? After your dad?” Isak asks.

Even smiles happily. “Issy, I'd love that. And pappa will, too.”

Isak knows he must be giving Even huge heart eyes as he leans in for another kiss, pecking his husband sweetly on the lips. “I’m sure. Matthias Emrik Bech Næsheim. It sounds– it sounds really good, right?" 

“It does,” Even says. “I have an idea. Since Matthias’ middle name will be my dad’s, how about… Kjersti Marianne?”

“Really?” Isak asks with bright eyes. “You want that?”

Even nods. “If it’s what you want, angel.”

Isak smiles brightly. “It is. Mamma’s gonna _love_ that.”

Even kisses Isak’s smile once before leaning down to press two kisses to Isak's stomach, nuzzling his nose over the stretched out skin. “Matthias Emrik Bech Næsheim and Kjersti Marianne Bech Næsheim. Do you like those names, my little angels?” he asks Isak's stomach.

The babies have never kicked hard enough for Even to feel it, yet. Isak is twenty four weeks, so he knows it should start happening any day now. So when Isak feels a kick that’s definitely harder than any of the kicks he’s felt so far, he gasps sharply and looks up at Even with wide eyes. “Did you– oh my god– I think they’re kicking hard enough for you to feel!”

Even's own eyes are wide as Isak takes his hand and places it on the spot their baby just kicked. Only a couple of seconds later, he or she is kicking again, this time right against Even's palm.

“Oh my god, Issy,” Even breathes out, staring at Isak's stomach in awe.

Then there’s another kick, this time from a different part of Isak's stomach, and he sucks in a breath from surprise. 

“The other one just kicked, too,” Isak breathes, leading Even's free hand to the right side of his stomach, where their second baby is kicking. This one is much more insistent than the other one, kicking against Isak's stomach and Even’s palm nearly non-stop. Isak giggles and brushes his fingers over the imprint of the foot, wondering if it tickles their little one. “This one right here,” Isak murmurs, pointing to the right side of his stomach, “is a feisty one. I think that one’s Kjersti.”

Even kisses both of their babies’ tiny feet through Isak’s stomach before leaning up to kiss Isak on the lips. They’re both giggling helplessly when they back away, so happy and in love with each other and their family.

“I love you, baby. This is so amazing. I can't– I can't believe how happy I am,” Even utters in wonder.

“I love you,” Isak breathes. “I love you so much."

***

Isak has just gotten up from his and Even’s table at Kaffenbrenneriet to go buy a second cup of overpriced tea (after having to convince Even four times that yes, Isak can go get his own tea and no, Even doesn’t have to go buy it for him).

There’s an old lady in the line before Isak and as soon as she sees him she gasps and coos. “Oh, honey! Can I touch your bump?”

 _What the fuck?_ He didn’t think people actually asked complete strangers to touch their bumps. But she’s an old lady and probably doesn’t mean any harm so Isak just nods.

She touches his belly and she looks so happy, Isak is suddenly very glad he didn’t say no. 

“How far along are you?” the lady asks.

“Twenty four weeks, so almost five months,” he answers. “They’re twins.”

“Oh, that is so lovely!” the lady gushes. “Do you know the genders yet? If you don’t mind me asking?”

“Yes, they’re a boy and a girl.”

“Well, you’re so lucky! Are you married?”

“Yes,” Isak answers. “I have a husband.”

“That’s so lovely,” the lady says with a genuine smile. “Thank you for talking with me, and I wish all the best for you and your family.”

“Thank you so much,” Isak says, actually getting a little bit emotional. “I hope you have a wonderful day.”

He walks back to Even still feeling emotional. “I just talked to the nicest old lady,” he tells his husband.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, it made me a bit sad,” he confesses. “It always makes me sad seeing lonely old people. Not that I know she’s lonely but I don’t know…”

“Baby,” Even says, smiling. “You’re such a sweetheart.”

Isak blushes and Even pulls him to his side, cupping Isak’s face in his huge hands and kissing both of his hot cheeks.

***

The next week, Mahdi and Magnus come over to help them paint the nursery. They’ve decided to just have one nursery even though they’ll have two babies. Surely infants won’t mind sharing a room. Plus, Isak hopes they’ll have that twin connection that some do and become really close.

They’re going with light purple and light green color schemes. The cribs, changing tables and other furniture all white, though. They’re also leaving one wall empty, so that Even can paint something on it.

“Why doesn’t Isak have to do anything?” Magnus is whining as he paints the light purple wall (doing a shitty job, by the way, but luckily Even is there to make sure he doesn’t ruin their babies’ room).

Isak opens his mouth to tell Magnus to fuck off, but Even beats him to it and tells Magnus, “Because Isak is five months pregnant with twins,” as if he’s explaining something very simple to a child.

Isak smiles as Mahdi tells Magnus, “Dude, they didn’t even ask you to be here, you wanted to come help, what are you whining about?”

“I didn’t know it would be so much _work,_ ” Magnus whines again, as Even scolds him about how just because there are tapes doesn’t mean Magnus doesn’t even have to look where he paints.

Isak just rolls his eyes at Magnus and continues eating his fruit plate, smiling smugly as his husband and friends work while he sits on the floor, watching and ordering them around. Life is good.

***

After the babies first kicked so that Even could feel, they do it all the time when Even is around. Isak knows their children can hear them now, and it seems they love their Pappa’s voice, becoming real kickboxers whenever they hear it.

It makes Even _so_ happy, which in turn makes Isak ecstatic. Every time they kick Isak tells him, and then Even’s hands are on his belly in the blink of an eye, always eager to feel his children’s touch.

Even never gets sick of it. It’s happened almost a dozen times now, and each time Even gets the same look of wonder on his face. It’s possibly Isak’s favorite sight in the entire world.

Isak knows in a few weeks the babies will be so strong that he’ll have to tell Even to stop talking to them so much, because the kicking will probably start bruising Isak, and he’s definitely not looking forward to it (but he knows Even will understand).

For now, Even spends about half of his time with his hands on Isak’s stomach, feeling their children kick, and spends hours talking to Kjersti and Matthias, which in turn makes them kick even harder and move around even more. Isak just lies there, carding his fingers through his husband’s hair and wondering if his heart can actually physically burst to pieces from feeling too much adoration and happiness.

***

Isak and Eskild drive for about half an hour to one of Isak's favorite malls one Saturday, mostly because it has one of the widest selections of baby clothes.

“You know, I used to take Even here all the time. I'm really surprised that he never noticed that I did it because I was trying to hint that I wanted a baby already,” Isak says once they're walking inside the baby store.

“I am, too,” Eskild says. “You’re the most transparent person I know.”

Isak rolls his eyes but otherwise ignores the comment. Instead he opts for looking around the store. It's huge. Despite how many times he's walked past it, he's never actually been inside. He looks at all the different sections of the store, ranging from baby clothes to accessories to baby blankets. His head is spinning.

“Hmm,” Eskild hums. “What was that onesie you bought for Even?”

“Well, I didn’t really buy it _for Even,_ ” Isak says. “But it says _Jeg Elsker Min Panseksuelle Pappa_ on it.”

“God, that’s adorable.”

“I know,” Isak agrees. “Anyways, show me what you like and I'll show you what I like?”

Eskild nods and they split up into separate areas of the stores, both of them occasionally showing off what they've found. They both find so many things and Isak wants all of it, so they load up with quite a handful of clothes.

“Do you mind if I set this here while I look around?” Isak asks the cashier politely. He feels like he should be embarrassed about the fact that he's got fifteen outfits and he's not even done yet, but the cashier just smiles and nods.

He hasn’t even decided which clothes he’s found are for their baby girl and which for their boy, doesn’t really give a shit. He knows Even will give even less of a shit, will happily put his son in a dress if he feels like it, and if, when he’s older, that’s what their son wants. Teenage Isak would have balked at that, but now he’s just fine with it.

They find some cute, plush blankets for each of the twins before finally checking out, both of them carrying huge bags filled with nothing but baby clothes.

“I feel so accomplished,” Isak sighs happily. “Now Ev and I just need to buy furniture for the nursery… and all the other necessities of having babies…”

“Sorry, baby gay, but I imagine you've still got quite a bit to do and buy before your little ones get here,” Eskild tells him, knocking his shoulder into Isak’s.

Isak lets out a small laugh. “Yeah, I know. And are you ever gonna stop calling me _baby gay?_ I’ve been with a man for six years, married to him for three and now I’m gonna be a dad, don’t you think I’m an adult gay already?"

“Nope,” says Eskild. “Forever a baby gay.”

Isak just rolls his eyes good naturedly, and they’re silent for a few beats as they walk to Isak’s car, loading the bags into the backseat once they get there.

“Are you ever going to have children?” Isak asks Eskild once they’re in the car.

Eskild laughs and quickly shakes his head. “No, absolutely not. Not my thing.”

“Really?” Isak asks, a little surprised. “But you’re so… paternal.”

Eskild gives him a look. “Because I raised you?”

Isak rolls his eyes before laughing and says, “Yes. And Noora, kind of.”

Eskild laughs with him. “I’m just gonna keep adopting teenagers instead of having actual kids. So are you going to have anymore?” Eskild asks once they're driving. “Or have you not talked about it with Even yet?”

“No, we have… briefly," Isak says, blushing at the memory and ignoring Eskild’s raised brows. “I actually… meant to ask you something.”

“Go ahead, baby kitten.”

Isak rolls his eyes at the nickname before clearing his throat. “Would you… would you like to be the twins’ godfather?”

Eskild isn’t saying anything so Isak takes a quick look at him before fixing his eyes back onto the road and oh god, Eskild is crying. Isak can’t deal with crying people.

“You really want me to be your babies’ godfather?” Eskild utters, wiping tears from his eyes.

Isak rolls his eyes for the nth time that day. “Yes. Please.”

“Issy! Obviously I’m not gonna say no!”

“Good. Thank you,” says Isak, smiling despite feeling a little awkward.

“No, thank _you._ ”

Once he's at Eskild’s apartment building, he gives him a tight hug (as tight as he can in his car and with his pretty huge stomach in the way).

“Thank you for coming along and indulging me. I was so bored at home,” Isak says.

“No problem, baby gay. I'll see you soon, yeah?”

Isak nods. “Of course. Come visit.”

Eskild presses a kiss to Isak’s cheek and tells him to drive safe before getting out of the car. Isak smiles happily and texts Even that he's on his way and that they have at least one godparent now, starting the drive to home.

***

Isak hates pregnancy hormones. He absolutely _hates_ his pregnancy hormones.

He and Even are having probably one of the biggest fights of their marriage for _no reason,_ because of Isak’s stupid hormones.

It’s not even really a fight as much as it was Isak screaming at Even over something completely irrelevant and Even leaving the house because Isak wouldn’t stop no matter how many times Even tried to apologise and calm Isak down.

About two hours after Even leaving, Isak is eating ice cream on the couch and sobbing his eyes out because he feels like a horrible fucking person and his husband is probably going to leave him and he has every right to and–

When he hears the front door click. He almost falls to the floor in his haste to get up, and he’s only just stood up, when Even’s in the doorway to the living room.

Isak is still crying and Even takes one look at him before frowning. “Are you okay?”

“I’m sorry,” Isak sobs.

Even’s face softens and he takes two huge strides forward to envelope Isak in a hug. “It’s okay, baby. Everything’s okay.”

“No, it’s not,” Isak cries into Even’s neck. “You’re so wonderful to me and to everyone and you deserve so much better. You don’t deserve a husband who makes you feel like shit for no reason.”

“Hey, hey,” Even says gently and lifts Isak’s face from his neck, wiping tears and snot off his face. “You didn’t make me feel like shit, I promise. I only left because I wanted to give you some time to calm down. Your hormones are crazy right now and I _get_ that, and I never take it personally. Okay?”

Isak looks at him for a second, seeing only sincerity in his eyes, before agreeing. “Okay,” he says, his bottom lip quivering a little. Even kisses it and pushes Isak’s face back into the crook of his neck, swinging his body side to side in the middle of their living room.

***

They're making out on the couch when Even makes the mistake of mumbling, “I love how huge you’re getting,” against Isak’s lips, his hands on Isak’s belly.

Isak reels back from where he was about to climb into Even’s lap. “Huge?”

“Yeah, like,” Even says, looking a bit panicky, as if realising his mistake. “I just meant…”

“Meant what?” Isak snaps, eyebrows furrowed and arms crossed over his chest.

“Baby,” Even tries to sooth him. “Not in a bad way. You’re carrying two babies, so of course you’re gonna get huge, but it’s a good thing, a wonderful thing. I’m so sorry, sweetheart, I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

Isak feels at his eyes. They're wet. “Fuck. I know. Sorry. It's just– I’m so hormonal all the time. Two minutes ago I wanted to fuck, and now I’m crying my eyes out over nothing. I feel so ridiculous.”

Even smiles at that. “You’re not ridiculous. You're just pregnant with my babies,” he says smugly, rubbing his hand up Isak's stomach. “I’m sorry you’re feeling like that, though. It must suck.”

“It does. But it’ll be worth it when our babies are here,” Isak says. He moves back into Even’s lap and wiggles his hips on his crotch, listens as Even lets out a low groan. “We gonna pick up where we left off now?” he asks.

Even smirks and brings both hands into Isak’s hair, tugging softly, listening as Isak lets out a breathy moan. “Absolutely,” he responds, and then they're making out again like nothing ever happened.

***

Once Isak is six and a half months along, he's horny all the time (his libido has been crazy ever since he fell pregnant, but it’s even worse now). He wakes Even up with blowjobs or a hand on his dick, sends him dirty texts and nudes while he's at work, and pounces on Even once he's home. He can't help himself. Just the simplest of touches or teasing gets Isak going, and then he's desperate to have Even's hands and mouth on his body. 

It doesn’t help that due to having twins Isak decided to start his fraternity leave when he reached the six month mark. So now he’s at home all day long, feeling horny basically every second while Even is at work, and all Isak can focus on is how horny he is when he doesn’t have a bunch of teenagers distracting him.

Right now, he and Even are watching TV in bed, both of them just kind of holding each other while the TV plays quietly in the background, nothing but white noise. Even has been stroking his stomach for the better part of an hour, caressing the sensitive skin, breaking Isak’s skin in goosebumps, and as a result, he's half hard in his underwear.

He's trying not to make a big deal out of it. Except… every time Even brushes his fingers over his stomach, Isak shivers, biting down on his bottom lip. Even has to know he's aroused by now. Maybe he's teasing him to see how far he can go before asking Even to do something.

Right when he's starting to think that Even really doesn't know what's going on, Even brushes his lips over Isak's throat, murmuring, “You know, you somehow manage to drive me even crazier when you're pregnant. You look so good, carrying our babies, and I can't believe I've gotten this lucky. I love how easy it is to get you hot now that you're pregnant.” 

Isak moans and sits up to peel his shirt from his skin and then lies down on his back, head against his pillow, spreading his legs for his husband. They both just have their boxers on now.

Even immediately starts teasing him, his fingers brushing over Isak's crotch. Isak arches into the touch, completely desperate for anything that Even will give him, and Even chuckles softly. 

He watches as Even gets out the lube and moves onto his side, careful to mind his baby bump as Even presses kisses down his back. Isak's pretty sure he's actually holding his breath in anticipation of what's to come.

Even takes hold of Isak's ass in his hands and licks a long stripe inside him. He doesn't even tease, just goes straight to work, fucking his tongue inside of Isak.

Isak's eyes flutter closed and he moans steadily, feeling himself start to get even harder. Even's amazing with his tongue. He knows exactly what he's doing as he curls his tongue inside of Isak, alternating between quick thrusts and long, drawn out licks that have Isak's toes curling.

Even buries his head in between Isak's thighs and sucks a mark into the pale skin of his inner thigh, working on his left and then his right. He teases his fingers at Isak’s hole while his mouth is biting at his thighs. He nips at the marks he's already created before moving on to make new ones. Isak can feel his thighs actually throbbing from how sensitive and used they're being right now.

Isak moans loudly, completely unrestrained, unable to help himself. Even gently enters a lubed up finger inside of Isak's ass and Isak gasps in surprise.

Even crooks his finger inside of him a few times before adding a second one. It's more of a stretch, but it's good. It's so good, especially when Even scissors both his fingers inside of him. He's still stretching him when he leans down again to flick his tongue inside of Isak's hole, causing Isak to let out a breathy moan.

“Ev, Ev, Ev,” Isak chants. He can't keep quiet as he grinds back on Even's tongue and fingers, pants and curses escaping his lips.

Even doesn't chide him like he usually would if Isak tried getting himself off without Even's approval. Instead, he lets out a low hum, circling his tongue around Isak's rim, his fingers pumping inside of him all the while.

It's a lot, but Isak loves it. He's grinding against Even's face as Even suckles on his sensitive rim, crooking his fingers as if he's trying to find his prostate. Isak's not sure if he'd be able to handle that, afraid he might actually come from it. He's so hard that his dick is a flushed, angry pink color, and he hasn't even been fucked yet.

Even only has to move his fingers around a couple of times more before he's hitting into Isak's prostate, and Isak keens at the pleasure of it, reaching down to grab tightly at the base of his dick, preventing himself from coming. Even backs away, moving up the bed to kiss at Isak's shoulder. He sucks a love bite into Isak's throat. “Don’t come yet.”

Isak swallows thickly. He feels like he's literally seconds away from his orgasm. He lets out a moan when Even's fingers brush over Isak's chest, inches away from his nipples.

“Want to ride you,” Isak gets out.

Even lets out a low groan at the words and he nods quickly, pressing a sweet kiss to Isak's lips. Isak giggles breathlessly and sits up, feeling a little less dazed now that he's taken a moment to breathe. He gets the lube and lathers up his fingers with it while Even lies down, his eyes sparkling up at Isak. He'll never be over how lovingly Even looks at him, even when they're doing something like this.

Isak lubes Even's cock up for him quickly, so ready to have his husband inside of him that he doesn't want any time to be wasted. Even's hands are on his waist as he positions himself on Even's lap, slowly but surely sinking down on his cock.

As much as he wants to just take all of him down at once, Even’s so big that he has to take a minute to breathe when Even's about halfway inside of him.

He gradually works more of Even's cock inside of him until he can feel Even’s balls pressing against his ass, letting him know that all of Even is inside him. Isak can't help but softly moan at the thought and the feeling. He's so full of Even's cock, thick, hard and hot inside him.

He lifts his hips up, teasingly moving off of Even's cock, before forcefully pushing his hips back down. Even groans below him and Isak smiles, pleased. One of his favorite things about riding isn't only the control he has, but the way Even reacts to him. He always gets particularly worked up when Isak is riding him.

It only takes a little while before Isak has found his rhythm, bouncing up and down on Even's cock. He can't move as fast as he'd like because of his baby bump, but Even doesn't seem to mind. He’s probably getting off to the sight of Isak pregnant, riding his cock.

Even starts to thrust his hips while Isak's ass circles around him, and Isak lets out a whine when Even gets dangerously close to his prostate. He's already worked himself up just from bouncing on Even's cock, is sure that his hair is a mess and his skin is flushed all the way down to his chest. 

“Look so fucking good, riding my cock while you're pregnant with my babies. Your belly is so beautiful,” Even moans.

Isak lets out his own moan at the words. He throws his head back, his hips moving faster and faster as he gets closer to coming. Isak is panting, reaching for Even's shoulders so he can grip onto them, steadying himself.

Even begins to thrust faster after that, and Isak mewls. He finally fucks into Isak's prostate and Isak gasps out an ah!, tightening his grasp on Even's shoulders.

“Yes, yes, right there. Please, Ev, right–” he’s cut off by another jab into his prostate and he practically screams, biting down on his bottom lip.

Isak lifts one of his hands to play with his hard, sensitive nipples, moaning and a shiver running down his spine. He knows that if Even were to play with them, pinch them or take them in his mouth, Isak would be done for. He just needs one little thing to push him over the edge, and he wants it to be that.

Even reaches his hand out right below Isak's nipple. Isak holds his breath in anticipation, wanting so bad to just use his own hand to move Even's onto his nipples. It seems like a trivial thing, but they really have been extremely sensitive since Isak got pregnant. They're always hard nowadays, in Isak's t-shirts and sweaters, poking out through the fabric.

Even thrusts his hips up into Isak's prostate at the same time as he pinches one of Isak's nipples, his fingers calloused and rough against the very sensitive skin. Isak throws his head back and moans, moving his hips down on Even's cock as Even thrusts into him. 

“Please, I'm so– so close. Make me come, please,” Isak sobs desperately.

Even seems to take it as a challenge, fucking him harder and rubbing both of Isak's nipples under the pads of his thumbs. It only takes a few more thrusts to Isak's prostate before he's coming, a moan being ripped from his lungs as his back arches into it. Even continues to fuck him through it before he's coming himself, filling Isak up while Isak rides out his own orgasm. It's incredible, so hot that he's pretty sure he comes even longer, even more intensely from feeling Even's warm come inside him.

When they've both come down from their orgasms, Isak is immediately useless. He lets out a tiny whine of complaint and Even helps him get off his cock, both of them wincing a bit at the sensitivity. Even makes sure Isak lies down on the left side of the bed and that his head is on his pillow before hurrying off the bed.

Isak just whines in protest. “Ev… cuddle?” he asks, frowning and his voice slurring with sleep.

“I'll be right back, honey, have to wash you off. You have come all over your tummy,” Even tells him fondly.

Isak keeps his eyes closed, too tired to bother opening them, so he's not sure how long Even takes. It seems like a lifetime, but he knows in reality it's probably less than a minute. He sighs happily when Even gets back onto the bed and nuzzles against him while he cleans Isak and himself off.

“Alright, now it's cuddle time,” Even says. He tucks Isak into the blankets and settles into his side of the bed, hands wrapping around Isak's waist as the big spoon. “Love you, little angel,” Even whispers in his ear and Isak's pretty sure his heart stops beating for a second at the sweetness of his tone.

Isak mutters something that he hopes sounds like an _I love you too,_ but probably just comes out as a _love,_ before he's practically dead to the world.


	5. “Whatever happens, we’ll deal with it together. You and I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is super late, life has just been a lot lately. also sorry if the rest of this fic feels kind of rushed and crappy, im just tryna get it finished bc it would bother me too much if i left it unfinished, but i dont really have the energy/time/motivation for writing rn so yeah im really sorry if you love this fic bc yall deserve better but hey what can ya do

“I am so ready to get these babies out already,” Isak grits out, his face crinkled up in pain. There’s still seven weeks until his c-section date and he’s so fed up with being in pain and uncomfortable _all the time_.

He knows it’s killing Even as well. The way Isak is hurting and Even can’t really do anything about it. Even has taken as much time off work as he can so that Isak could be on bed rest most of the time, but his new movie is at its final stages of filming, so he has to be there more than he’d like.

“Babe,” Isak calls out, sprawled out on the couch watching the TV in front of him. He's not actually watching it, can’t focus on anything from how badly his ankles ache. They’ve have been horribly swollen lately from carrying so much weight in his stomach, to the point Isak is scared he won’t be able to walk for the last month of his pregnancy. Fucking twins.

Even hurries into the living room and presses a kiss to his husband's lips, grabbing both of his hands. “Yes, my sweetheart?”

Isak smiles at him helplessly. “Can you rub my feet, please? My ankles are _killing me,_ ” Isak murmurs with a sigh. 

“Of course!” Even agrees right away, clearly happy he can do something to help.

Even lifts Isak’s legs up, sits down on the couch and then lets Isak’s feet fall into his lap. He starts working at Isak's ankles, making a hurt noise at the back of his throat. “They really are swollen, aren't they,” says Even, bending down to place a kiss to each ankle.

He keeps on massaging Isak’s ankles for a while, his big hands gentle but firm. Isak almost cries at how good it feels, he can _feel_ the swelling go down, the ache melting away. Isak rests his head on the armrest and makes pleased little sounds as Even’s hands move up his calves. Then Even’s mouth is on Isak’s thigh and it’s instinctual, the way Isak spreads his legs. He would arch his back as well but. Kind of impossible these days.

He doesn’t know why he’s at all surprised the massage is probably going to end in Even getting him off. Even’s massages literally always do. To Isak, getting a massage naturally involves getting his ass eaten, that’s just how it is. 

Even isn’t even trying to massage him anymore, busy sucking marks into Isak’s thick thighs. Too thick for his liking, at the last stages of his pregnancy. Even loves them though, has made that very clear.

“Thought,” Isak’s voice comes out pathetically breathy and high, so he has to stop to clear his throat. “Thought you were massaging my ankles?” he asks, biting down on his bottom lip to try and contain a moan.

“Oh, I can get back to my massage, baby,” Even says, faking innocence. He moves his mouth away from Isak's thighs, replacing it with his hands. Isak gasps in surprise and then Even is massaging his thighs, pressing his fingers into the bruises he just sucked and bit there.

Isak writhes into the couch, body on edge already. “Ev, come on.”

“Thought you wanted a massage?” Even teases.

“Shut _up._ Just touch me, please,” he snaps, as Even begins to peel Isak's boxers off.

Even scoots down and moves his head between Isak’s legs. He by-passes Isak’s dick entirely and buries his face in between his cheeks instead, just like Isak knew he would.

Even with his mouth on Isak’s ass, Even still manages to tease. He’s swirling his tongue all around Isak’s hole, but never actually touching where he knows Isak wants him. Isak throws his head back as his hands fist in Even's hair, making frustrated and desperate sounds at the back of his throat.

“You're so sensitive today,” Even comments, lips brushing against Isak’s hole. “It's hot.”

“I’m – I’m always sensitive, asshole.” Even hums against his hole and, grabbing onto Isak's thighs, places his lips there and slowly starts to suck. “ _Oh god,_ yes,” Isak mewls. “Even, please.”

Even moves his tongue to Isak’s hole, starting to lap at him wetly. Isak almost chokes at how hot it is, how tight the arousal curling in his stomach is. Even takes his time licking Isak, his spit dripping down Isak’s crack.

He begins to fuck his tongue inside and moves one of his hands to squeeze at the base of Isak's dick, resulting in a quick thrust of Isak's hips. It's so much, feeling the contrast of Even's rough palm on his dick and the wet heat of his mouth on his hole all at once.

“Ev, I’m close. God, fuck,” Isak rambles, almost a little embarrassed at how fast he’s going to come.

Even moves his tongue faster and starts to jerk Isak off with his other hand, the other holding Isak open. Isak throws his head back and grips the armrest as he feels himself getting closer and closer to his orgasm.

"Even, close, god, I'm gonna –" Isak cuts himself off with a loud moan and thrusts his hips down, just slightly, as Even sucks at his hole, using his teeth a little in the way that drives Isak crazy.

Isak’s orgasm hits him hard and he mewls, high in his throat, gasping as Even jerks him off through it, his tongue still in Isak’s ass.

When Isak is coming down and way too sensitive to have Even's mouth on him, he swats at his husband’s head until he withdraws and takes his time helping Isak put his boxers back on.

“That was good,” Even says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, as if he’s just finished a fucking meal.

If Isak wasn't so spent, he would be getting hard again.

Instead, he leans in for a kiss, his hands quickly undoing the button on Even's jeans.

“What are you doing?” Even asks, and Isak can't help but roll his eyes at the question.

“What do you think? You want to get off, don’t you?”

Even raises an eyebrow at the smart tone, stopping Isak's hands where he'd been getting ready to pull Even's boxers down.

“Be nice,” Even scolds him. “I just gave you a massage and an incredible orgasm.”

Isak giggles and leans in for another kiss. “Let me show you how nice I am,” he says, palming against Even's hard cock.

Isak sits on the couch as Even stands up. It’s the only position Isak can suck him off in anymore. As soon as Even’s cock is out of his underwear Isak swallows it down. He doesn’t have finesse or the patience to tease, he’s always too eager to make Even feel good and to have his dick down his throat.

Even's hands slip in his hair and Isak moans around his cock. Even scratches lazily at his scalp and Isak is all but purring on Even's cock, as Even groans above him, before pulling his dick out of Isak’s mouth.

“What – why, huh,” Isak says stupidly, staring at Even’s cock, feeling pretty betrayed.

Even starts pulling his pants all the way down and says, “Lay down.”

“Why?” Isak whines. “I was having a good time.”

“I want to fuck you."

And, well, it’s not like Isak is going to say no to that.

***

They have their last doctor’s appointment before the babies arrive when Isak is thirty four weeks. It’s when he’s doing a routine ultrasound that Dr. Karlsen suddenly frowns at the screen. Isak automatically grabs onto Even's hand just as Even asks, “Is something wrong?”

Dr. Karlsen shakes his head. “Well, that depends on how you look at it, it's just… they're growing quite quickly. Your c-section was supposed to be around July, right?”

“Yeah, fifteenth of July.”

“Well, it’s looking like your babies want to come out before that. We should make a new appointment for a c-section as soon as possible.”

“And how soon would that be…?” Even asks slowly.

“I think we could do it next week.”

Isak feels himself freeze. He looks up at Even, who looks just as surprised as Isak feels. “ _Next week?_ ” he asks, slightly horrified. “I won’t even be eight months.”

“They seem to be fully developed and ready to be born, from what I can tell,” Dr. Karlsen says with a reassuring smile.

“So even if they’re born over a month early, they'll be fine?” Even asks, a worried frown creasing his forehead.

Dr. Karlsen nods. “I can almost guarantee it. I’ve delivered many babies who were much younger than thirty five weeks. We have an excellent pediatric staff and I promise your babies will be very well taken care of. So, should I go ahead and book the c-section for next week?”

Isak rests a hand on his stomach and glances at Even. “Yeah… go ahead, I guess,” he says.

“You boys have nothing to worry about,” Dr. Karlsen assures them one more time.

Isak and Even both shake his hand before he leaves, and Isak turns to Even with an alarmed look as soon as their doctor is gone.

“Are you worried?” Even asks softly, squatting down so he can be eye-level with him. 

“Aren’t you?”

“A little. They’re my children so of course I’m gonna worry, but Karlsen is a great doctor and I trust him. If he says they’re ready to be born then I’m sure they are.”

“But what if they aren't?” Isak chokes out, feeling his throat tighten up in panic. 

Even stands up from his crouch before sitting next to Isak and taking his hand. “Then we’ll deal with it. Whatever happens, we’ll deal with it together. You and I.”

“Alright,” Isak utters under his breath, barely audible, squeezing his husband’s hand. “Okay.”

***

Isak is nervous the next day, pacing around the house restlessly and then whining about how his back and ankles hurt.

“Honey, are you feeling okay?” Even asks from the couch. “Why won’t you come sit down for a moment?”

“Even, I can't stop thinking about all of these horrible worst case scenarios,” Isak groans as he flops down next to Even. “How can you be so calm?”

Even runs a soothing hand through Isak's hair, pushing it off his forehead and behind his ears. “Because I'm trying my best. But I’m being realistic as well, sweetheart. Karlsen is sure they’re perfectly healthy and ready to meet us, that there’s nothing to worry about.”

“I know but. Next week, Even! We’ll have our babies _next week!_ ”

“Yeah,” Even says, twirling a lock of Isak’s hair around his finger. “I know it’s a lot sooner than we thought, but aren’t you excited?”

“Well, yeah, but I’m also freaking out!” Isak exclaims, his voice a little bit higher than usual. “We were supposed to have so much more time to prepare. We haven’t even bought diapers yet or prepared my hospital bag! We haven’t _baby proofed!_ ”

Even has to hold in a laugh as he keeps soothing his hand over Isak’s hair. “Honey. Our babies won’t be walking for about a year, I don’t think we have to worry about baby proofing quite yet.”

“Oh. Right. But the diapers and the hospital bag!”

“Okay, here’s what we’re gonna do. We’ll go to the store right now and buy as many diapers as my car can fit and then we’ll come back home to prepare your hospital bag,” Even says in a steady, calm voice. “Would that make you feel better?”

“Yes,” Isak replies, letting out a breath. “It would actually. Yeah, let’s do that.”

“Alright then, let’s go.” Even smiles and stands up from the couch, helping Isak up as well.

“Thank you,” Isak says quietly once they’re up. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Even smiles at him, leaning down for a sweet kiss. “Right back at you, baby.”

***

When the day of Isak’s c-section arrives, Even helps Isak into the car and then buckles him into his seat, since Isak can hardly put forth the effort to move now. He’s too big to do anything.

Isak is mostly silent on the drive to the hospital. Even puts on Gabrielle and it makes Isak smile, despite how nervous he is. Even is just as nervous, if not more, Isak can tell. He’s just hiding it because he wants to be calm and strong for Isak. Isak knows his husband.

“We’re gonna be dads soon, Issy. Can you believe it?” Even asks, almost like he himself can't believe it. “I can't wait to meet our babies.”

“Yeah,” Isak says weakly.

He blows out a long breath and places his hand on his bump, swept up in a sudden tidal wave of emotions. He sniffs and Even turns to look at him at the sound.

“Baby, are you crying?”

“No,” says Isak, his voice thick and tears gathering at his lashes.

“What’s wrong?” Even asks gently, hand squeezing Isak’s thigh. “I thought you couldn’t wait to not be pregnant.”

“I know, it’s just,” Isak says, sniffing again. “I’m scared.”

“That the babies won’t be okay?”

Isak shakes his head. “Well, that too, a little. But it’s more… we’ll literally be responsible for two people’s whole _lives,_ Even. We’ll be _parents._ Isn’t that so scary?”

“Of course it is,” Even agrees, “Of course it’s scary but if anyone can do it, it’s us.”

“That’s true,” Isak says, smiling through his tears and wiping at his damp face.

“And it won’t be just us either,” says Even. “We’ll have both of our parents, who all have experience in raising babies and we have a _litany_ of eager baby sitters who’ll help us out if we need it.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Isak says, smiling wider now, his nerves a little bit quelled.

“We’ll be okay. More than okay.”

“We will,” Isak agrees, looking down at his stomach. “Far is gonna miss having you in his tummy, just a little bit,” he says to his stomach. “But we’re so excited to meet you, both of you. Your Far and Pappa love you so, so much, and we'll see you really soon, okay? Just stay safe for us, please.”


	6. “Half me and half you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for teeny tiny hint of daddy kink and a scene stolen right out of friends
> 
> thank you so much to everyone who read this fic and left comments and kudos x

Isak's c-section is, thankfully, quick and goes without complications. It's only two hours or so later that both of his babies are in his arms, and he hasn't stopped crying since the moment he first saw them. 

“They're so beautiful,” he chokes out for the nth time. “Half me and half you, I can't – I still can't believe it.”

Even reaches over and picks up their little girl, so impossibly small in his arms. Isak is so in love with both of their babies already, he’s not sure his heart can contain it.

“Wish they'd open their eyes so we could see what color they are,” Even admits, a wide grin on his face as Kjersti's tiny pointer finger wraps around his own, and squeezes.

Their twins both have a tiny bit of hair already, and it’s clear to see they’ll both be blondes, not that that’s a surprise to anyone.

Isak feels a bit lightheaded with happiness. He has the love of his life and the two babies they made together in their arms. It’s almost too good to be real.

“I love you so much,” he breathes, beaming up at Even when he presses a kiss to his hair.

“I love you too,” Even responds, before pressing kisses to both Kjersti and Matthias's foreheads. “And Pappa loves you both, too,” he whispers, his voice impossibly fond.

“So does your Far,” Isak says to them, voice cracking a bit as, once again, the tears start to form in his eyes. The nurse said this was normal, to have his emotions literally all over the place after giving birth, and that's definitely happening to Isak right now.

All he knows is that, while watching Even speak softly to their daughter and laughing in delight when she opens her eyes, with his son cradled close to his own chest, Isak couldn't be happier.

“Baby, she definitely has your eyes,” Even is saying, and Isak leans over to look at their daughter’s green eyes.

“I wonder if Matthias will have yours,” Isak wonders aloud.

“We’ll see soon enough,” Even mutters, pressing another kiss to Isak’s hair.

“Yeah,” Isak whispers, tipping his head up and waiting until his husband presses a kiss to his lips.

***

Isak frowns, and looks up from where he’s been slicing tomatoes for the last twenty minutes.  
Even is cooking with Matthias while Kjersti rolls around in their playpen. She doesn’t quite know how to crawl yet but she tries very hard and yells a lot.

“Now we’ll put the fish into the pan,” Even says to Matthias, as Isak picks up his wine instead of the knife, and leans heavily against the side of the kitchen island he’s sitting against.

Even is holding Matthias to his chest with one arm as he cooks, using his other arm to hold a spatula and do something in the pan that Isak can’t see from where he’s standing. Then Even sets the spatula on the counter to hold the pan by the handle and flip its contents.

When the fish, and the seasoning the fish is cooking in, bounce out of the pan and land back with a pleasing sizzle, Matthias makes a sound Isak likes to think of as a laugh, feet wiggling in Even’s lap.

“Now we can add the herbs,” Even continues, setting the pan down so he can sprinkle the herbs into the pan. “And now we’ll need the tomatoes.”

Oh, shit. Isak was so interested in watching Even and Matthias’s cooking performance, he totally forgot about chopping the tomatoes.

“Almost done,” he blurts, wine glass crashing down against the granite countertop as he begins chopping quickly, eyebrows suddenly furrowed in concentration.

***

He wakes up disoriented, and it’s one of those times when it takes him forever to remember where he is.

He gets up off the couch where he’d fallen asleep, wincing in discomfort when he stretches his stomach a bit too much. He got his stitches out recently but the wound is still very tender and he definitely can’t move freely yet. 

He manages to locate the remote, casts the room into complete darkness for a moment before he can feel for the switch on the lamp beside the couch.

The lamp washes the room in a soft, yellow light, illuminating Even where he’s asleep in an armchair, lips parted just so and snoring very faintly from the angle his head is at. One of his arms is draped over his chest, hand cupped gently over the tiny figure asleep on his chest.

Kjersti has proven to be quite a bit more fussy than Matthias. She refuses to sleep in her crib, only happy when she’s being held by one of her dad’s, whereas Matthias sleeps like an angel every night.

Isak eases slowly to his knees beside the armchair, level with Even’s shoulders, so that he can brace an arm on the edge and watch them sleep for a bit. Their little girl, Isak thinks happily, stroking a finger down the slope of her tiny nose. Her fingers twist in the fabric of Even’s shirt and her mouth parts on a little sigh, and Isak’s heart clenches painfully in his chest. He can’t believe how much he loves her and Matthias, is in constant awe of how Even handles them, gently and reverently, like they’re the most valuable things on earth.

His husband isn’t just his husband anymore, he’s the father of his children, and Isak can’t believe he’s somehow managed to fall even deeper in love with him.

A few blocks away, Even’s parents are asleep in their own home, ready to stop by at a moment’s notice and set to take care of any and all of Isak’s errands while Isak recovers and takes care of the twins. And right here, right in front of Isak’s eyes, are his husband and daughter, upstairs is his son, his little family. As Isak dozes off, head pillowed on his arm and hand resting just below Even’s, he’s completely sure that no one in the whole world has ever been happier than he is right now.

***

“I’m just going to pick them up one more time,” Isak lies, crossing their bedroom floor before Even even has the chance to reply.

At the door, Even stands in his tux for the night, custom made, something he hasn’t worn in years, the last time at their wedding. He’s mostly wearing it tonight at Isak’s request, he has much newer things that haven’t yet seen the outside of their closet.

“We’ll be late for our reservation,” Even says, even as he follows Isak across the nursery room.

Isak picks Kjersti up and rests her against his shoulder, looking up at Even with a gooey expression on his face as he puts a bit of a bounce in his step, resting the side of his head against Kjersti’s.

Despite their pending reservation, and the fact that they’ll almost definitely be late, Even finds himself reaching out and smoothing one palm over the baby’s warm back. Kjersti gurgles against the curve of Isak’s shoulder, chubby face smushed against the fabric of his suit, and stretches one arm out to nothing.

“Maybe I’ll do the same,” Even finally relents, beginning to pick Matthias up from his own crib. Their driver for the night, currently idling in a town car at the curb outside, honks once. Even ignores it and sets the baby to his chest in the same way Isak has Kjersti.

Isak steps close to Even and watches Matthias’ face for a moment, chest warming at the sight of such a little tiny thing rested against Even’s broad shoulder.

He touches Even’s back after a few minutes of content staring, and admits softly, “Okay, now we really are going to be late.” He sets Kjersti back down in her crib and takes a step back, as if to resist temptation to pick her up once more.

As Even is moving to set Matthias back down in his crib, there’s a bubbly noise and then the distinct sound of liquid ejecting itself.

“Uh,” Isak says stupidly, watching as the baby formula begins to drip down the back of Even’s suit jacket.

Even simply holds the baby in one hand, and wipes the remaining drool and formula off of Matthias’ bottom lip with the other. “Just a little accident,” he murmurs, as their baby boy makes a soft sound. He glances over at Isak, trying to pretend he’s not doing his best to hold in his laughter, and adds. “It won’t take long to fix.”

“Well, I’ll stay here with the babies while you clean up.”

“Isak.”

“What?!” Isak asks innocently. “It’s not like you’ll need help.”

“Fine, but as soon as I get back we’re leaving,” Even says firmly. “I know you’re nervous about leaving them for the first time but they’ll be _perfectly fine._ ”

“I know they will,” Isak sighs. “I’d trust your parents with my life, I know they’ll take good care of our babies.”

“For the, incredibly long, maybe three hours we’ll be gone,” Even mutters under his breath.

“Ev!” Isak whines. “I know it’s stupid, I just… just…”

“You’re not stupid,” Even says, pressing a kiss to Isak’s forehead. “I get it. But we really do need to learn to be away from them.”

“I know, I know,” Isak agrees. “Now go clean your suit and then I promise we’ll leave.”

“Yes, sir,” says Even with a smile, pressing one more kiss to his husband’s lips.

***

Isak flattens a hand over his belly, frowning at his reflection in the mirror.

It’s been four months and he’s still not used to having a mostly flat stomach and being able to move normally. He hasn’t told Even, but he kind of misses his big belly, misses the feeling of being pregnant.

“Baby, is there something you want to tell me?”

Isak jerks his head up from where he’d been staring at his belly, still soft, but fairly flat once again. He smiles sheepishly at Even in the mirror and drops his shirt.

“No, it’s just weird, isn’t it?” He looks down at his stomach, shirt bagging a little around his waist where his belly used to stretch it. “There were two babies in here a few months ago, and now it’s empty.”

“What are you trying to say?” Even asks, coming up behind Isak and wrapping his arms around him from behind. He splays his hands against Isak’s stomach and hooks his chin over his shoulder. “That you already want another one? You insatiable minx.”

Isak giggles, threading his fingers through Even’s over his belly. “I definitely don’t want a new baby when we already have two infants not even walking yet, but I do kind of miss being pregnant.”

“I miss you being pregnant too,” Even says, burying his face into the hair at the top of Isak’s head. He squeezes Isak’s fingers, then lifts his head again so he can meet Isak’s eyes in the mirror. “Except for the mood swings.”

Isak raises an eyebrow. ”You always told me I wasn’t that bad.”

“Yeah, I lied,” Even admits with a grin. “Didn’t want to awaken the beast.”

“Oh, shut _up!_ ” Isak says, trying to keep in the giggles trying to escape him.

He sinks his teeth into his bottom lip, trying to quell his smile. He turns around in the circle of Even’s arms and wraps his own around Even’s neck, buries his fingers in Even’s hair to bend his head down a bit so he can rest their foreheads together.

“I love you,” he whispers, happiness bubbling up in his throat and threatening to choke him.

Even bends his head down just a little more and nips playfully on Isak’s bottom lip, slides a hand down to grope his butt. “The twins are fast asleep, wanna start practising for baby number three?”

Isak aims a quick look at the baby monitor on the bedside table to make sure the twins actually are fast asleep. Kjersti has finally learned to sleep in her own bed by now, thank god. And Isak only put the twins down for their nap a few minutes ago, so they should have an hour or two, at least. Plenty of time for a round or two.

“On one condition,” Isak says, grinning at the way Even is already grinding against him, slow and dirty.

“Hmm?”

“I get to call you daddy.” He’s just joking. Mostly.

Even snorts, but Isak can already feel the hard line of Even’s cock against his lower stomach. Excitement and anticipation flare, bright and happy, in his belly when Even whispers, fingers already dragging at the hem of his shirt and teeth nipping sharp at the curve of his jaw, “Deal.”

***

Even: THE TWINS JUST LAUGHED

Isak: WHAT

Isak: WHEN

Even: Just now!!!

Isak: How did you get them to laugh???

Even: I rapped for them

Even: That made Matthias laugh and then Kjersti laughed at her brother laughing

Isak: Fuck thats so adorable

Isak: Cant believe i missed it :(

Even: I’m sorry baby

Even: We can try it again tonight

Isak: What did you rap for them?

Even: Baby got back

Isak: What

Even: What?

Isak: You rapped an offensive song about a guy who likes to have sex with women with giant ASSES to our baby twins?

Even: Well it also promotes a healthy body image

Isak: Are you kidding me even

Even: Please don’t file for divorce

 

The next day Isak is at home with Kjersti and Matthias, just the three of them, while Even is at a meeting. They did try to make the twins laugh again last night but they were both a little cranky and tired. Isak has been trying every trick he can think of to try and make them laugh, but nothing works. They just stare back at him with their adorable little eyes.

“Okay,” Isak says finally. “I’m only doing this because I love you both very much, and I know you’re not going to tell your Pappa, right?” He takes a deep breath before starting. “I… like… big butts. And I cannot lie, you other brothers can’t deny, that when a girl walks in with an itty bitty wai–” He’s interrupted by Matthias’ giggling. “Oh my god! It worked! I like big butts and I cannot lie! You other brothers can’t deny, that when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face–”

“Thought that song was offensive.”

Isak shrieks. Actually shrieks and spins around. Even is standing in the doorway to the living room, leaning into the door frame and smirking at Isak.

“I… I wasn’t,” Isak stammers. “I’m – shut up.”

Even laughs and walks into the room. He kisses Isak deep and long before turning to the twins.

“Hello, Pappa’s babies,” he coos and Isak’s stomach swoops, just like it does every time he sees his husband interact with their children. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to it, having this wonderful, perfect family. “I missed you so much, my little prince and princess.”

“I may have gone against my own morals but I heard Matthias laugh,” Isak speaks up. “And it was totally worth it.”

Even stands up, balancing Kjersti on one arm and Matthias on the other. “I know, right?”

Isak smiles and walks up to his family, leaning up to kiss Even. He’s just starting to deepen the kiss when he receives a tiny fist to the face.

“Oh. Okay, okay,” Isak says, backing up and looking at Kjersti while he takes Matthias into his own arms. “Okay. Your Pappa.”

Even laughs and kisses Kjersti on the cheek. “You can share me. All three of you.”

And Isak couldn’t be any happier with that deal.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think!! i havent written any of the other chapters yet so feel free to leave me stuff you'd like to see in them if you have some mini prompts :)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/issyvaltersen)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/highpraises)


End file.
